The Sea meets the Galaxy
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Ariel wants to have a human experiance and gets her wish from her father. King Triton sends her to Montressor where there are very few humans. She then finds herself on Montressor spaceport and bumps into Jim Hawkins who will find more than treasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here is a new story of favorite couple. Enjoy.**

**The Sea meets the Galaxy **

Chapter 1

Transformation and Discovery

"Daddy, please?" Asked the red head mermaid. She wanted to be human more than anything. King Triton was growing tried of his daughter asking him to turn her into a human. "Ariel I don't want you to be up there where I can't see you. It's too dangerous in the human world." Ariel then said, "Please Daddy I'll do anything." This gave the sea king an idea. He then smiled. "Alright Ariel I will make you human." Ariel was so happy, she twirl in delight. "On one condition." Said the sea king in a stern tone. Ariel looked at her father and asked, "What is it, Daddy?" King Triton said, "If you can find a human who is kind and cares about you. I will let you stay human." 'Stay human?' Thought the red head. That would be the greatest thing that would happen to her. Ariel squealed in delight and her joy was stopped at what her father said. "If not you have to forget about the human and stay here with your family."

Ariel thought about this and said, "Ok Daddy, but can I say goodbye to everyone?" King Triton sighed. He knew his daughter was not going to leave without saying goodbye. Ariel said goodbye to her sisters and to Flounder, her best friend. The sea king put his daughter in a giant bubble so she could breathe when she will be human. He gave his daughter a seashell necklace. Ariel opened the necklace and found two pictures. On the left side was all of her sisters and on the right was her father. The red head looked up at her father and smiled. "This way you won't forget about us." Said the sea king. The red head gave her father one last hug before turning into a human.

The sea king pointed his trident at his daughter and blasted at her tail. Ariel looked down and her tail was separating. It turned into to tails and with another blast from the sea king she had human legs. Her father gave her a dress. It had a white blouse with a black front going around the waist and a light blue skirt that went to the ankle. The bubble's magic spun around the red head ex-mermaid and sends her to the human world. Sebastian wanted to know where the sea king sent her. "Where is she now, Your Majesty?" Asked the red crab. "Montressor, where there are very little humans. She will have to come home straight away." Replied the sea king. Little did the sea king know that his daughter would meet a human that was like her.

At the BenBow Inn, Sarah Hawkins was having a double duty shift because her son was not home. "Mrs. Hawkins!" Said an old lady with tentacles waving her mug. "I know- refill on the purp juice. Coming right up, Mrs. Dunwiddie." Said the work driven woman as she carried three plates of food for a family of three. "There we go. That's four powdered spheroids..." She handed them to the father who was a newspaper and the son pushed it away making a face. "two lunar eclipses," The mother was making a big grin as the plate was handed to her. "and it's a big bowl... of Zorellian jelly worms for the big boy!" When the their son saw his plate he licked his lips and said, "Awesome!" The son dropped his utensils and dug in. "Enjoy." Said Sarah as she grabbed two other plates for the next customer.

She ran to her family friend with his meal. "Sorry, Delbert. It's been a madhouse here all morning." Said Sarah in a rushed tone. 'Jim where are you?' she thought. The old dog knew that Sarah was a hard workingwoman and was a good friend. "No problem, Sarah." Said Delbert as he put down the book he was reading. "Ah! My Alponian chowder with the extra solara seed. Mmm! Yum!" Said the doctor as was sniffing his favorite meal. He then notices a little frog girl staring at him. "Hello." He said. "What brings you here curious littleone?" He tried to eat his meal but the little frog girl kept staring at the old dog. "Go away." Said the annoyed Delbert.

"Are your parents around?" He asked as he looked to find the girl's parents. The old dog smiled and said, "What's the matter? Cat got your-yaah!" As the little frog girl used her tongue to take a bite out of his chowder. She then skipped away happily and Sarah couldn't help herself said, "Oh, they're so adorable at that age." Delbert couldn't agree with and said to himself. "Oh, yes...deplorable. Uh...adorable! Hmm." He then wanted to know how her son was doing. "Speaking of which, how's Jim doing?" Asked the old friend. Sarah was happy that someone wanted know how Jim was doing. "Much better. I know he had some rough spots... earlier this year, but I really think... that he's starting to turn a corner." Said Sarah as she put away the dishes.

Just then two robot police officers burst in with one of the officers holding Jim's shoulder. "Mrs. Hawkins?" Asked the first officer. Jim's mother was shocked to find her son with police officers. "Jim!" Sarah yelled as she dropped the dishes. Delbert saw this and looked away. "Ooh...wrong turn." Said Delbert. Jim tried to make it look like it wasn't serious. "OK. Thanks for the lift, guys." Said Jim as he brushed off the police officer's hand off his shoulder. "Not so fast." Said the first officer as he grabbed Jim's shoulder again. Jim knew that he was in for it now. "We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area." Said the second officer as he pulled Jim forward underneath his arm. "Moving violation - - section fifteen, paragraph, um" Said the first officer as he tried to remember what number for the paragraph. "Six?" Asked Jim as he rubbed his cheek knowing he had done this before.

"Thank you." Said the first officer. "Don't mention it." Replied Jim. Sarah was disappointed with son and said, "Jim!" Jim looked down knowing that he was in trouble again. "As you are aware, ma'am this constitutes a violation of his probation." Said the first officer as he told the facts. Jim's mother was wandering if she could make a deal with them. "Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but could we just" The doctor then tried to be the hero and help Jim's mother. "Um. ahem. pardon me" Delbert hoped that maybe he could make a difference. "Officers, if I might, uh, interject here. I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me." There was no response out of the officers. "No? Uh, I have a clipping."

Said Delbert as he tried to pull out his card. "Are you the boy's father?" Asked the first officer as he pointed at the doctor. "Oh! Good heavens, no!" Said Delbert as he shook his head and his hands. Sarah had to say something. "Eww! He's just an old friend of the family." She explained. The police were annoyed at this and yelled, "Back off, sir!" Sarah knew the doctor mean well but it was her problem not his. "Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here." Said Sarah in a concerning tone. Delbert knew what she was doing and said, "Well, Sarah, if you insist." Before he walked away he whispered to Sarah. "Ahem. Don't ever let me do that again." Sarah smiled and understood what he was trying to do. "Due to repeated violations of statute-C we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall." Said the first officer in a stern voice. "Kiddie hoosegow." Said the second officer. "The slammo." Said the first officer as he handed Jim over to his mother.

"Thank you, officers. It won't happen again." Said Jim's mother in a stern tone of her own. "We see his type all the time, ma'am." Said the first officer as he looked at his partner. "Wrong choices." Replied the second officers. "Dead-enders." Said the first officer agreeing with his partner. "Losers." Said the second officer under his breath. Jim looked up at the officer who made that remark and scowled. "You take care now." Said the second officer as he lifts his hat. "Let's motor." Said the first officer as the second officer close the door behind them. Sarah turned around to find the costumers listening on the event that happened. They went back to whatever they were doing and pretend not to hear them.

Jim's mother was frustrated at Jim for doing this every time to bring police officers and cause more stress. "Jim, I have had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?" Said the stressed mother. Jim looked away from her and went to pick up dishes. "Jim?" Jim kept ignoring his mother and continued to pick up. "Jim, look at me." Said Sarah as she tried to talk to her son. "It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you going" Jim had to explain to his mother what happened and nothing bad came of it. "Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my" Before Jim could finish his sentence, his mother gave him a look saying that she didn't want to hear any lip from him because she would hear the same old excuses her son would say. Jim looked at his mother and said, "Forget it." As he turned away from his mother again. "Mrs. Hawkins! My juice!" Said Mrs. Dunwiddie as she waved her mug around waiting for that purp juice. "Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwiddie." Yelled Sarah. Before she went to her duties, she had to tell Jim she was concerned him. "Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future." Jim grabbed all the dishes and said to himself, "Yeah, what future?"

Jim was on the roof throwing pebbles and upset with himself after what happened. He just brought more disappointment to his mother. He overheard the conversation between Delbert and his mother. "I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like" Delbert was mixing his words again. "felon...fellow... fellow like Jim." Jim's mother had to say what was really happening with her son. "Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope." Said Sarah exhausted after the work she had today. "Ever since his father left, well… Jim's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight!" Jim smiled at the fact his mother knew that he was good at something. He then frowns at what his mother said.

"And yet…he's failing at school, he is constantly in trouble, and when talk to him…he's like a stranger to me. I don't know, Delbert. I've tried everything" Jim then heard engines sputtering off a ship and saw it crashed. He slid, jumped off the roof, and ran towards the crash. "Hey, Mister?" Yelled Jim. He went to the ship's window and banged on it. "Mister, you're OK in there, right?" Asked Jim as he continues to pound the window. A clawed hand appeared on window and growled. Jim yelled in surprise to find someone alive after the crash. The window popped open and an old lizard-turtle alien came out with a chest. This alien was coughing and could stand the smoke. He grabbed Jim's shirt and said, "He's a-comin'. Can you hear him? Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin' like the devil himself!" Said the alien as went to go get his chest. Jim thought that this lizard was nuts.

"Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya?" Asked Jim as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "He's after me chest that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats." Said the lizard as he put the chest on his shoulder and strained himself. "But they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers before I" Billy Bones's heart was giving out and he kept coughing almost started to wheezed. "Oh, my" Jim just had to help Billy Bones weather or not pirates are coming. "Uh, come on, give me your arm." He said as he tried to lift the old coot. Jim managed to get him up and said, "That's it." Billy Bones was happy that someone helped him. "Good lad." Said the old lizard. Jim lifted Billy Bones's chest. As soon they started to head towards the Inn, Jim knew that his mother was not going to be happy. "Mom's gonna love this."

At the Inn, Jim's mother was changing shutters to help her lift the mood. Delbert knew it was getting late and he had to be heading home. "Thanks for listening, Delbert." Said Sarah after she chose the setting she wanted. "It helps." She sighed as she sat down on chair and rested her hand on her forehead. The doctor looked at Sarah and rested his hand on her. "It's going to be OK." Said Delbert in hopeful tone. Sarah looked up at the old dog and he said, "You'll see." The doctor then headed for the door. Sarah opened her locket and looked at the holograms of Jim in his younger days when he was happy. "I keep dreaming one day I'll open that door and there he'll be just the way he was. A smiling, happy little boy, holding a new pet and begging me to let him keep it." She said with a light laugh. As Delbert opened the door he found Jim with an almost dead man. Jim's mother was shocked and yelled, "James Pleiades Hawkins!"

He explained to his mother and said, "Mom, he's hurt...bad!" Billy Bones tried to reach for the chest but he would need Jim's help. "Me chest, lad." Jim pushed the chest closer to the lizard. Bones was running on a short life now. He had to do something fast. "He'll be comin' soon." Said the lizard as he punched the code to the chest. The chest opened and he grabbed a cloth-covered sphere. "Can't let them find this." Jim wanted to know who was coming to his home. "Who's coming?" He asked. Jim was pulled down towards Billy Bones. The old lizard whispered in Jim's ear a warning. "The cyborg! Beware the cyborg!" Billy Bones breathed his last breath and handed the sphere to Jim. There was a rumbling sound outside.

Jim lifted one of the shutters to find shadow figures with weapons on them. Jim quickly closed the shutter and grabbed his mother's hand. "Quick! We gotta go!" He said as they both head up the stairs. Delbert went towards for a closer look and was almost blasted. "I believe I'm with Jim on this one!" Yelled the doctor as he ran up the stairs to catch up. The blasts kept on coming and one of them hit the stove and caused to set the Inn on fire. The pirates were looking for the sphere and the shadow figure found Billy Bones dead with the sphere missing. Delbert managed to find his pet and ride. "Delilah! Hallelujah!" Said the doctor with joy. The creature yelped excitedly and jumped. "Stay! Don't move!" Yelled Delbert. The pirates couldn't find the sphere. "Where is it? Find it!" The pirates were going up the stairs where Jim, Delbert, and Sarah where. Delbert and Sarah were going to jump on the doctor's ride. "Don't worry, Sarah. I'm an expert in the laws of physical science." Jim saw the pirates coming up the stairs and had to think of something fast. "On the count of three—one" Jim pushed Delbert and his mother out the window. "Three!" They landed safely on the doctor's ride and the doctor told his pet to go. "Go, Delilah! Go!" As they were heading towards Delbert's home, Sarah looked back and found the Inn, her home, on fire. "Go! That's it! That's it! Go!" Sarah rested her hand on her forehead and sighed deeply. "Hyah! Hyah!" Jim uncovered sphere and it was gold. Not only that it had strange markings on it. 'Why would pirates want this?' He thought.

They finally reached the doctor's observatory, and Delbert came back from the authorities. "I just spoke with the constabulary. Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground." Said the doctor on a sad note. Jim didn't know what to do and now he lost his home. Delbert tried to change the subject to get Sarah's mind off her losing her home. "Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere." Jim went to the sphere and grabbed it. "Those markings baffle me." Jim pressed the circles on the sphere to see what would happen. "Unlike anything I've ever encountered." The sphere's circles went inside it and Jim almost figured it out how to open it.

"Even with my vast experience and superior intellect," Jim spun the sphere to see if he could open it. "it would take me years to unlock its-hey!" Jim unlocked the sphere; its energy was whirling around creating planets, galaxies, and stars. The old dog knew what it was. "Why, it's a map!" Exclaimed the doctor. He looked at the hologram planet and knew what planet it is. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait!" He said as he cleaned his glasses. "This is us, the planet Montressor." He then touched the planet and the map began to move. "That's the Magellanic Cloud! Whoo! The Coral Galaxy! That's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss." The map stopped moving when it stopped on a certain planet. "Wait. What's this? What's this? Why, it-it's" Jim answered the doctor and said, "Treasure Planet." Delbert's floppy ears couldn't deceive him and said, "No!" Jim knew that was the legendary planet he read about. "That's Treasure Planet!"

He exclaimed with excitement. "Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? You know what this means?" Asked Delbert with excitement. Jim knew what it meant. "It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away." Said Jim as he looked at the sphere chucks it into the air. "Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience" Just then the light went up when Jim closed the map. "Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems." Said Jim as he put the map in his jacket pocket. "Jim, there is absolutely no way" Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jim reminded her and said, "Don't you remember, all those stories?" His mother had to tell the facts. "That's all they were-stories!"

Jim tried to convince his mother that treasure could help. "With that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over!" Sarah was just going crazy over this mess. "Well, this is- it's just-oh, my." She looked at Delbert and asked, "Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" Delbert tried to act liked an adult and said, "It's totally preposterous traversing the entire galaxy alone." Jim scoffed and knew he was not going to have an adventure. "Now at last, we hear some sense!" Said the mother knowing that Delbert was her side. "That's why I'm going with you." Said the doctor as he grabbed his bag. "Delbert!" Whined Sarah as she saw him grabbing numerous things.

Jim looked up and smiled. "I'll use my savings to finance the expedition. I'll commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew." Jim's mother couldn't believe that the old dog would go along with this. "You're not serious." Delbert then said, "All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming, 'Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert!'" He danced funny knowing that he found an amazing discovery.

Sarah was getting tired of this and said, "OK. OK! You're both grounded!" She sighed. Jim had to tell his mother the truth. "Mom. Look, I know that I keep messing everything up and I know... that I let you down." Sarah was surprised to her this from her son. "But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right." Sarah didn't know what to do. Delbert had an idea. "Sarah? If I may?" Asked the old friend as he brought her closer for a private conversation. "You said yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character-building months in space." Sarah wanted to know if this was for him or her. "Are you saying this because it's the right thing or because you really want to go?" Delbert put his hands together and said, "I really, really, really, really want to go and it's the right thing." Sarah looked back to her son and sighed. "Jim... I don't want to lose you." She said as she ran hand through his chestnut bangs. Jim smiled and grabbed his mother's hands. "Mom...you won't. I'll make you proud." Sarah smiled knowing that Jim will be safe with Delbert. "Well. uh. ahem. There we are then. We'll begin preparations at once. Jim, my boy, soon we'll be off to the spaceport." Little did Jim Hawkins know that he would find a red head girl who would capture his heart.

**Ok so please send me reviews and keep reading. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here is a new story of favorite couple. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Collide

Montressor Spaceport was the most popular spaceport of all because of cargo and expeditions. In an ally, the magical bubble appeared and sends Ariel to the ground. 'I did it. I'm human.' She thought. Ariel looked down and saw feet instead of a tail. Ariel couldn't help but smile. She went outside of the ally and saw many things that this world had to offer. She tapped the a shoulder of an auburn hair feline and asked, "Excuse me?" The feline saw the girl and said, "Can I help you?" The feline had blue uniform and white gloves that you could see her claws. Her eyes were the color of jade. Ariel wanted to know where she was because this world baffled her. There were hardly any humans for her to talk to. "Can you tell me where I am?" Asked the redhead.

"Why you are here at Montressor spaceport and best market place." Said the feline. Ariel didn't know what to do, she wanted to see more and have an adventure. The feline saw this and had an idea. "How would you like to be a cabin girl for a voyage? I'm going to be short handed and I need one more person to help me on deck." Said the feline. Ariel's eyes lit up, she couldn't resist the opportunity that she was offered. "Ok I'll do it. Thank you…um," Said the red head offering a handshake. "Captain Amelia. We are going to be leaving soon so why don't you go see the rest of the spaceport before we leave?" Said Amelia as she shook Ariel's hand. Ariel hurried off to see what the spaceport had to offer. "The ship we will be on is called the RLS Legacy." Yelled the Captain as she went to her ship. Ariel was awed by what happened around that she didn't know she was going to bump into the being she admired most.

Jim and Delbert finally reached the spaceport. Jim walked out of the cargo ship with his bag on his shoulder and looked around. 'Finally.' He thought. Jim was finally out of his home and going on an adventure. **"**Jim! Oh. Jim! Wait for me!" Yelled Delbert. He came out of the ship and wore a tan-yellow metallic suit with a helmet. The doctor was having a hard time adjusting to the suit and walked funny. Jim laughed and thought, 'this the best thing that's ever happened to me.' Delbert finally caught up to Jim and said, "Well, Jim, this should be wonderful opportunity for the two of us to get to know one another." Jim breathed out and thought, 'Oh brother.' He was going to hear the doctor blabber all day long. "You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um... well, contempt, but, in our case" Said the doctor as he tried to explain. Jim had to stick to the point and said, "Look, let's just find the ship. OK?" Jim went on ahead to ask for directions and left the doctor to his thoughts as his lid of his helmet fell on him.

Jim looked to see if anyone would give him directions to the ship the doctor commissioned. He then bumped into someone and fell down on his back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Said the person he bumped into. Jim got up to see who it was. It was a…girl. She was about his age and looked… 'Wow.' he thought. She had blood red hair, her eyes were almost the same as his, and had ruby lips. Jim hoped his mouth wasn't hanging or he looked stupid in front of her. Ariel looked at the boy in front of her, he had chestnut hair with a ponytail, an earring on his left ear, and blue eyes almost the same as hers. 'What is he looking at?' she thought. Ariel saw his bag on the ground and picked it up. "Here you go." Said the red head as she handed the bag to him. Jim grabbed the bag and said, "Thanks." Ariel got nervous and said, "Well, bye." Ariel left a boy who was struck by her beauty. As soon as she left, Jim just realized he forgot to ask what her name was.

Jim slapped his forehead and thought, 'Way to go Hawkins. You just let a beautiful girl go without asking her name.' Jim thought they were never going to meet again and boy was he wrong. He managed to ask a cleaning crew where the ship was. "Second berth on your right!" Said the cleaning robot. "You can't miss it." Said the hairy alien holding the ladder. "Hey, thanks." Said Jim as he went down the stairs. Dr. Doppler managed to catch up with Jim and said, "It's the suit, isn't it? I should never have listened to that pushy two-headed saleswoman." Jim ignored the doctor's rant and continued to find the ship. "This one said it fit, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered." The doctor bumps into Jim from behind and Jim wish it was the red head he met, not Delbert. Dr. Doppler looked up and found the ship. "Oh, Jim! This is our ship! The RLS Legacy!" The ship was enormous and had everything an adventurer could ask for. "Whoa!" He said as was impressed by the ship.

On deck, the crew was making sure everything was ready. "Stow those casks forward! Heave together now!" Yelled a rock like figure with a bright red coat and a black hat. When Jim got on deck, he was thrilled and said, "How cool is this?" Jim bumped into an alien that was weird and stepped on it. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean" Before Jim could finish his apology; the alien made angry farting noises and messed up Jim's hair. Jim didn't know how to say sorry in that language. Delbert saw this and said, "Allow me to handle this." Delbert spoke the language what the creature was speaking. After Delbert spoke, the alien chuckled and forgave Jim. "I'm fluent in Flatula, Jim. Took two years of it in high school." Said the doctor saluting the language. Jim heard a new language and said as he fixed his hair, "Flatula? Cool."

Delbert saw the rock like figure and thought it was the Captain of the ship. "Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape?" Asked the doctor in a good mood. The rock like figure said in a stern tone, "Shipshape it is, sir," He then explains to the doctor, "but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft." The feline jumped off the rope, spun herself, and landed perfectly. Delbert and Jim looked at each other and thought 'This Captain is a…woman?' The Captain put her hand behind her back and said, "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and, as usual, it's...spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" Mr. Arrow tipped his hat and said, "You flatter me, Captain." Amelia was worried where the cabin girl was and they were going to take off soon.

She looked at the doctor and thought, 'Time to have some fun.' "Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume?" Asked Amelia mischievously. Delbert was flustered at this and said, "Uh, um, yes. I" 'Time to bring it up a notch.' She thought. "Hello! Can you hear me?" Amelia asked as she banged on the helmet. "Yes, I can! Stop that banging!" Said Delbert annoyed as he tried to take off his helmet. The feline knew how to get the helmet off and said, "If I may, Doctor, this works so much better... when it's right-way up and plugged in." She put the plug in the back of the doctor's suit and Delbert took of the helmet. "Lovely. There you go." Said Amelia as she finished helping the doctor. "If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!" Said Delbert as he shook the plug in front of the feline telling her that he could just fine without her. Amelia ignores this and said, "I'm Captain Amelia...late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars." Just then a red head pushed Delbert. Jim looked at the back of red head and thought, 'It can't be…'

The red head said, "Sorry Captain, I had to ask directions to know where the ship was." Amelia knew the girl meant well. "This is…" Said Amelia in a stating voice. Ariel finished the sentence for her and said, "Ariel, the cabin girl for the RLS Legacy." 'Ariel, huh…' thought Jim as he was staring at her. Ariel got nervous and said, "Oh it's you." The Captain was surprised and asked, "You know each other?" Ariel explained, "We bump into each other earlier." Amelia then said, "I see you've met the cabin girl. You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." Mr. Arrow was blushing lightly and said, "Please, Captain." Amelia loved their banters and said, "Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it."

Delbert had to stick what this voyage is about. "Ahem, excuse me. I hate to interrupt this lovely banter but may I introduce to you, Jim Hawkins? Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure" Before the doctor could finish his sentence, the feline grabbed his mouth to silence him and said, "Doctor, please!" She looked at the crew to see if they were eves dropping. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom." They all went to the stateroom and Amelia locked the door behind her. She was not in a good mood after what the doctor almost did. "Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude, that borders on the imbecilic, and I mean that in a very caring way." Delbert was angry at what the feline said and said, "Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've"

The Captain ignored the doctor and asked, "May I see the map, please?" Jim was reluctant to give the map to the Captain but Delbert told him to cough it up or he will never hear the end of it. "Here." Said Jim as he chucked the map at the Captain. Amelia caught it and looked at it. Her eyes widen and said, "Hmm. Fascinating." She opened her cabinet, placed the ma in a small box, and said, "Mr. Hawkins and Ariel, in the future you will address me as ''Captain'' or ''Ma'am.'' Is that clear?" Ariel knew the captain meant business and said, "Crystal." Jim didn't like where this was going and groaned. Amelia was waiting on Jim's answer and asked in a stern tone, "Mr. Hawkins?" Jim looked at the Captain and said, "Yes, ma'am." Amelia locked her cabinet with the key and said, "That'll do."

She put the key into her thigh boot and said, "Gentlemen and Lady, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again with the greatest possible respect zip your howling screamer." Delbert tried to tell the Captain he could keep a secret. "Captain, I assure you I" Amelia was going to tell the doctor what she thought all of this. "Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're...how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee." Mr. Arrow then repeated the words what the Captain said. "''A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots,'' ma'am." Amelia loved it when Arrow reminded what she said. "There you go-poetry."

Said the Captain tauntingly. Delbert was furious now at what the Captain said. "Now, see here" Amelia didn't have the time for this and said, "Doctor, I'd love to chat- tea, cake, the whole shebang but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up." She then became strict and said, "Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins and Ariel will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver." Jim couldn't believe what he just heard and said, "What? The cook?" Before Mr. Arrow took Jim and Delbert to he asked, "What about the cabin girl?" The Captain replied, "She will need to be properly dress for to work here." Mr. Arrow took them down and closes the door.

Ariel looked down at her clothes and asked, "What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" Amelia shook her head and laughed lightly. "I can't have you cleaning like a chamber maid. Luckily, I took the liberty to buy you an outfit." Ariel took off the dress easily but putting on new clothes was different. Amelia laughed and said, "Goodness girl it's like everything was done for you. Like you were some princess." Ariel laughed and thought, 'If you only knew…' Amelia finish helping Ariel put on her new outfit. She had a light blue tank top, light black pants, and black boots with a light blue strap. Ariel looked at her seashell necklace and thought, 'Well, I hope they' re ok' Amelia broke her thought and said, "It's time for you to catch up with Hawkins and Dr. Doppler. Hopefully you will pull your weight around here and no slacking off." Ariel smiled and said, "Aye, aye Captain."

Ariel opens the door and went towards the galley. The doctor was not happy after what happened. "That woman! That...feline! Who does she think is working for whom?" Jim couldn't agree more. "It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables?" Mr. Arrow had enough from those two and said, "I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain!" As he grabbed both of their shoulders. Delbert and Jim made a note to themselves 'not to speak badly in front of Mr. Arrow.' "There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy." As soon as Mr. Arrow let them go, Ariel caught up with the group. "Hello Dr. Doppler, Mr. Arrow, and…"Said Ariel and her sentence was trailed off when Jim was staring again. When Jim saw Ariel in that outfit, he looked at her from head to toe. 'Man, that girl could really stand out.' Mr. Arrow knew what Jim was doing and slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow! What did I do?" Said Jim as he rubbed the back of his head. Ariel covered her mouth and giggled. 'You were staring at me.' she thought.

She then heard whistling and saw a chubby man. "Mr. Silver?" The man looked up, clean his knife, and said, "Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt." As he bowed, tucked his apron in, and chuckled. Jim got a good look at him. A robotic leg, arm, and eye…Jim knew what he was. "A cyborg!" He said underneath his breath. Ariel was amazed at the cyborg; she didn't know you could put machinery on your body. Mr. Arrow began the introductions, "May I introduce Dr. Doppler? The financier of our voyage." Silver's eye made a laser point and said, "Love the outfit, Doc." Delbert was getting a little uncomfortable when Silver's eye was roaming around his suit. "Well, thank you. Um, love the eye." Delbert then grabbed Jim and introduce him. "Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins."

Jim walked up to the cook and was surprised by weapons. "Jimbo!" The cyborg looked at his robotic arm and changed it into his hand. Jim looked at the hand and gave Silver a look. Silver saw this and said, "Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware." He then got to his duty as cook of the ship. Ariel couldn't stop staring at what Silver was doing; he used all sorts of machines to help him. "These gears have been tough getting used to but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." Silver was putting the final touches on his dish and taste it. "Mmm!" Knowing that it was ready handed two bowls of whatever it is. "Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." Silver notices Ariel and asked, "Now, who is this little wonder?" Mr. Arrow said, "This is Ariel, the cabin girl of our voyage."

Silver grabbed her hand and said, "Now if you anything, you let Silver know." Ariel smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Silver." Jim didn't like Silver when he grabbed Ariel's hand like that. "Ah. Almost forgot." Said the cyborg as he handed her a bowl of his stew. "Try it. It will make you a wonderful jewel that you are." Ariel looked at the stew and didn't know if she should taste it. She looked at the doctor and saw him enjoying it. "Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust." Silver took the compliment and said, "Old family recipe." When Delbert took another lick, an eye popped up and startled him. "In fact, that was part of the old family!" Said the cyborg as he burst out laughing. Delbert was starting to worry about this. Silver explained to the doctor as he was almost done laughing. "Oh, ho! I'm just kiddin', Doc!" Finally Dr. Doppler got the joke. "Uh, yeah, well" Silver picked up the eyeball and popped it into his mouth.

"I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder." As he elbowed Jim on his side. Silver tried to get Jim try his stew and said, "Go on, Jimbo. Have a swig." Jim took a spoonful and looked at the stew. His spoon gobbled the stew and spoon's head had turned into a pink blob face. Jim was startled at this and let go of it as it when into a pink blob panting. "Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief!" The creature turned into a straw and drained Jim's bowl. "So that's where you was hiding!" Morph came out of his bowl and burped. The pink blob came up to Jim's face and cuddled him. "Wha-? Ha! What is that thing?" Jim asked. "''What is that thing?''" repeated the pink blob. When Jim touched him, Morph transformed into Jim. "He's a morph." Explained Silver. "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus-1."

Morph gave Jim a lick and went to cuddling his owner. "Aw, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since." Silver then talked to his pet. "Right? Yeah. Nice boy." Mr. Arrow knew that they had to go. "We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?" Delbert was acting like a little kid again. "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" Mr. Arrow gave the doctor a look and Delbert said, "I'll follow you." Jim and Ariel wanted to see the launch too but Mr. Arrow put his hand in front of them and said, "Mr. Hawkins and Miss Ariel will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver."

Silver nearly choked on his stew. He didn't mind working with the girl but… the boy? "Beggin' your pardon, sir, but" Jim couldn't believe that his was working for him but the bonus was that he can work with Ariel and get to know her better. "Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin boy and cabin girl's kept busy." Mr. Arrow left two men complaining, "Aw, but, no, but" "No, you can't" While they were complaining, Ariel gave her bowl of stew to Morph and the pink blob gobbled it up. Morph chirped happily and licked Ariel on the cheek. She looked at the men and watched them rubbed their foreheads at the same time. Silver looked at the cabin boy and girl.

"So, Captain's put you with me, eh?" The cyborg asked as he put his hand behind his back. "Yes sir." Replied Ariel with a smile. Jim didn't care and said, "Whatever." Silver really didn't have much of a choice and said, "Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?" Jim looked at the barrel of purps and said, "Yeah." He picked up one of the purps and said, "You know...these purps... they're kind of like the ones back home on Montressor. You ever been there?" Silver went back to cooking and replied, "I can't say as I have, Jimbo."

Ariel wanted to know where Jim was going with this. Jim hopped on the counter top, took a bite out of the purp, and said, "Come to think of it, just before I left... I met this old guy, who was, um... he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his." Silver thought of the question and asked, "Is that so?" Jim thought this was the cyborg Billy Bones warned him about. "Yeah. What was that old salamander's name?" As he rubbed against the purp to his forehead. "Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones?" He asked in a suspicious tone. "Bones? Bones?" Asked Silver as he picked up a pot stew. "Mm-mmm. T'ain't ringin' any bells." He put the pot down and said, "Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port."

The whistle is heard on deck and Mr. Arrow yelled, "Prepare to cast off!" Silver had an idea and said, "Eh, off with you, lad and lass, and watch the launch." Ariel was happy that she gets to see the launch and said, "Thank you, Mr. Silver." She ran up the stairs and on deck. Jim walked slowly looking back at the cook as he said, "There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards." Jim thought, 'Maybe I can try to know her.' Silver watched Jim going up stairs to make sure he was gone. Silver handed Morph a cracker and asked, "We best be keepin' a sharp eye on this one, eh, Morph?" Morph rested on Silver's hand eating the cracker. "We wouldn't want him strayin' into things he shouldn't."

**Please keep sending more reviews and keep reading. Until then my friends **


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the new chapter of Jim and Ariel. Sorry about the spacing I'm trying to fix that. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Launch, Fight, and Understanding

The small alien with it's many eyes yelled down from the crow's nest. **"**We're all clear, Captain!" Amelia was ready to set sail and said to Mr. Arrow, "Well, my friend. Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" Mr. Arrow knew what to do and said, "My pleasure, Captain." The rock officer then yelled, "All hands to stations! Smartly now!" Jim finally caught up with Ariel, and thought 'ok now's my chance.' "So Ariel…" Said Jim but Ariel wasn't by his side anymore. He looked to find the red head looking at the solar sails. "Loose all solar sails!" Ariel was surprised to find the sails going down side-to-side and not dropping down. She then went to side of the ship to see themselves going up and leaving the port. 'Come on, just talk to her.' Jim thought. He then managed to catch up with the red head. "Ariel how do you like…?" But somehow Ariel slips from the cabin boy and continue to watch the solar sails. 'This can't not be happening.' He thought. She was brushing him off as if he was a disease. Jim decided to give up on her, knowing that she was not interested.

The solar sails started to crackled when they hit the sun's rays. Mr. Arrow kept giving orders. "Heave up the braces! Brace up!" Just then, Ariel found herself floating and saw Jim floating as well. It seamed everyone on the ship was floating. The Captain knew what to do about this and said, "Mr. Snuff, engage artificial gravity." Mr. Snuff farted and hit the machine and landed on the ground. Ariel landed on ground on her feet. She saw Jim doing the same thing. 'Wow, that was kind of cool.' She thought as she watched Jim. 'Wait…what am I doing? I'm staring at him like he stares at me and…is my heart…racing?'

Everyone on the ship managed to land on his or her feet except for Delbert, who went headfirst and almost broke his suit. Amelia ignored this and ordered, "South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2-1-0-0." Mr. Turnbuckle said, "Aye, Captain. 2-1-0-0." As he turned the helm for their destination. The Captain thought they have enough solar energy to head out and said, "Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please." Mr. Arrow yelled into the pipeline. "Take her away!" The Alien pushed the lever forward and the engines were revving. The Captain warned Delbert and said, "Brace yourself, Doctor." As Dr. Doppler got up he snidely said, "''Brace yourself.''" The engines blasted and sent the doctor flying backwards. "Aah!" He then hit the back of the ship.

Jim climbed up to get a better view of the galaxy; he felt the wind blowing threw his chestnut hair. It was amazing; Ariel looked up to find Jim standing and holding on the rope, decided to join him. "Can I join you?" the red head asked. Jim looked down to find Ariel look at him. 'Yes, I knew she had an interest in Me.' he thought. "Sure, climb up." He yelled. Ariel climbed to where Jim was, he then looked up to find something amazing. "Whoa." There were galaca whales, Ariel looked at them and thought, 'They remind me of home.' Jim saw a shadow over them and saw a whole pod. Ariel face sadden 'I wish I could ride them.' She thought. She used to ride whales when she was a mermaid, but she was human and was happy to get away from her father. Delbert could believe what he was seeing. "Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus." He then pushed the button to produce a camera. "Smile." He said, as he got ready for the photo. Amelia saw what the whale was going to do and warned the doctor. "Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear" But it was too late Delbert got slimed by the whale's spout. He then hit the button to take the picture. "Ha."

Amelia heard the cook saying, "Ah. 'tis a grand day for sailing, Captain and look at you." He then took his hat off and said, "You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint." As he bowed to the feline. Amelia knew that flattery would get Silver nowhere. "You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver." Morph turned into the captain and said, "Spaceport floozy, spaceport floozy" Silver saw this and he hid Morph under his hat. "You cut me to the quick, Captain." Amelia rolled her eyes at what Silver said, "I speaks nothing but me heart at all times." Morph repeat what the old scallywag as he floated with Silver's hat said, "Nothing but me heart." Silver pushed his hat down along with the pink blob and chuckled. Amelia saw Jim and Ariel looking around and asked, "And, by the way, isn't that your cabin boy and girl aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" Silver was caught not doing his job. "Yep, it—oh" Silver had to think of something fast and said, "A momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed. Jimbo! Ariel!" The teens turn their attention to the cyborg. "I got two new friends I'd like you to meet." Jim and Ariel looked around to see who are his friends were. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." Said the old scallywag as he tossed a bucket and mop to Jim. "Yippie." Said Jim sarcastically. Ariel was not happy at the task Jim was given. "And you Lass will be helping me in the kitchen. Cooking and cleaning. Come on." The red head looked back at Jim and said, "I gotta go. See you, Jim." Ariel followed the cyborg to the galley and to do the chores she was given to. 'Great. Now what?' Jim thought. He hardly got to know her and won't talk to her because of the separation.

Jim went to do his chore and complained, "Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop." Jim was shoved by a four-armed alien and said, "Watch it, twerp." Jim then saw a conversation that the aliens were whispering about something. 'I wonder what there talking about?' He thought. One of the aliens saw Jim listening in and tapped the guy's arm. "What are you looking at, weirdo?" Asked the alien as he went down the alien he sat on. "Yeah, weirdo." Said the alien with a face on its chest. 'Ok that's weird' Jim thought. He then heard a hissing sound and looked up to see what it is. It was a spider like alien, it was black and red-orange, its eyes were bright yellow and it's pupils were diamond shaped. "Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." Now most people would just walk away after what the spider said, but not Jim he was different. Trouble different. "Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?" He asked tauntingly. That spider was not going to take that from a cabin boy. "Maybe your ears don't work so well." Said the spider as lifted Jim in the air where his feet were dangling. Jim had a comeback of his own and said, "Yeah. Ahem. Too bad my nose works just fine." This pushed the spider over the edge. "Why, you impudent little" Said the spider as he slam Jim against the pole.

The crew was shouting and saying, "Fight! Fight!" Ariel heard shouting coming from deck and wanted to know what it was. "Ariel, what the devil are you doing?" Asked the cyborg while he was cutting vegetables. Ariel put down the knife and purp to see what was happening. When she got on deck, Ariel saw Jim squirming by being pinned against a giant spider. The red head grabbed the spider's other arm and said, "Let him go!" The spider laughed evilly and asked, "Well, what do we have here a cabin girl?" The spider threw Ariel to the ground and asked Jim, "Any last words, cabin boy?" As he pointed his pincher claw to Jim's throat. A robotic clamper got hold of the spider's arm and Ariel saw Silver holding the spider tightly. "Mr. Scroop..." As he took a bite out of the purp he asked, "you ever see what happens to a fresh purp, when you squeeze real hard?" When he asked the question, he squeezed Mr. Scroop's arm hard as he screamed in pain and letting go of Jim. "What's all this, then?" Asked the booming voice of Mr. Arrow. "You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship." The crew looked down knowing that they broke the rules. Mr. Arrow sends them a warning. "Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." The rock officer looked at Mr. Scroop in the eye and asked in a stern tone, "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?" Scroop wanted to say something back but saw Silver with his gleaming, robotic red eye on him and said, "Transparently." Mr. Arrow walked away and left a hissing Mr. Scroop. "Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir." Said Silver in a kiss up tone. He went towards Jim, picked up the mop, and said, "Jimbo, I gave you a job." As he pointed the mop. Jim protest and said, "Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing" Silver interrupted Jim and yelled, "Belay that!" Silver handed the mop back to Jim and said, "Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help to you if I come back and it's not done." He then called his pet. "Morph?" The pink blob went to his side and the scallywag said, "Keep an eye on this pup and let me know if there be any more distractions." The pink blob nodded and turned its eyes into huge ones following where Jim went. The cyborg went towards Ariel and said, "Next time, I see you going off you'll be getting double shifts." Ariel tried to explain to the cook, "Jim was in trouble I had to do" The cyborg yelled, "Belay that!" Silver had a new task for the red head. "Now you get clean the long boats. Don't come up on deck until it's done. As he handed her a brush and a bucket of soapy water. Both of the teens sigh and went to their duties.

The entire crew was in galley, muttering and that stopped when Silver walked in and said, "So, we're all here, then." One of the aliens walked in and said, "Excuse me." Now everyone was here and the cyborg said, "Fine." He then asked calmly as he grabbed the tentacle of the crewmember, "Now, if you pardon my plain speaking, gentlemen are you all…" He then turned his robotic hand into a sword. "Stark-raving, totally blinking daft?" He yelled as he swung his sword left and right. The crew knew whom to fear and that was Silver. "After all me finagling getting us hired as an upstanding crew you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?" Asked the scallywag and looked at Scroop in the face. "The boy was sniffing about." Protest the spider. "You just stick to the plan, you bug-brained twit. As for the boy, I'll run him so ragged he won't have time to think." Then Scroop asked, "And the girl?" Silver said, "I have other plans for her."

Up on deck, Morph had been turned into a little mop and been helping Jim. Jim wiped his forehead and saw the pink blob hiccupped bubbles. He smiled, sighed, and asked, "Well, this has been a fun day, huh?" He then had an idea and said, "Making new friends like that spider psycho." Morph turned into Scroop and said, "Spider psycho, spider psycho." Jim then heard a giggle and said, "Come on out." Ariel then walked up the stairs with two mugs in her hands. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." Said the red head with a smile. Ariel looked down at the mugs and handed one to Jim. "Here it's hot coco. I thought it might cheer you up." Before Jim could grab the mug, the pink blob turned into a straw and sucked up both of the drinks. "Morph!" whined the red head. Jim laughed and said, "Thanks for trying to save me back there." Ariel lightly blushed and said, "Well, that ugly bug had no right to pin you like that." Morph went back into Scroop and Jim had another idea. "Heh. A little uglier." Morph went to the ugliest Scroop he made and said, "Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" Ariel laughed and Jim said, "Pretty close."

Then the cyborg interrupted the teens and said, "Well, thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece." As he dumped leftovers and the pink blob dove for the food. Jim didn't know what to say to the old scallywag. "Um, look, I, uh... What you did... Thanks." Silver looked at the boy and asked, "Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Jim frowned and went to mopping again. Ariel was sad that Jim frowned; she didn't like it when he frowned. Silver thought that his father wasn't the teaching type. "Your father's not the teachin' sort." Said the cyborg. Jim had to explain to the cook and said, "No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort." As mopped to the side of the ship. Then Silver asked Ariel, "What about your pap, Lass?" Ariel crossed her arms, looked down, and said, "Daddy never let me do anything on my own. He's always saying it's too dangerous or I could get hurt. He says that he knows what's best for me. Does he ask anything that I want? No." She just got angry just thinking what her father says. Then Silver asked, "Doesn't mother have any say in this?" When the cyborg asked the question, Ariel's face sadden and when Jim saw Ariel sad, he didn't like it at all. Ariel was silent for quiet sometime and Silver thought her mother took her father's side all the time. "She never took your side." Said the scallywag in concern tone. Ariel didn't want to explain but she had to. "No. She…She's dead." Silver and Jim were both shocked to hear that Ariel's mother was dead. Ariel continued on. "I was just a baby, when she died." Silver then asked Ariel a question that would make her even sadder. "How did she die?" Ariel clenched her fingers into a fist, let her fingers go to her side, and a tear trailed down her left cheek. "She was killed by pirates." She replied as she wiped the tear off her face. She then joined Jim on the side of the ship. Silver looked at both teens and thought they both parents in their own way. "Oh. Sorry, lad and lass." Said Silver as joined the teens at the rail. "Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine." Said Jim as he put down the mop and looked away. "Same here." Said the red head as she almost touched Jim's hand. Both of the teens looked at opposite direction and blushed lightly.

This gave the old scallywag an idea. "Is that so?" Asked Silver in a miscavious tone. He then got to work on his idea. "Well, since the captain has put you two in my charge like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you both out of trouble." As he tapped Jim's forehead. "What?" Asked the cabin boy. "From now on I'm not letting you two out of me sight." Ariel couldn't believe what the cook just said. "You can't do" Silver continued on and said, "You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your bum without my say-so." Jim yelled, "Don't do us any favors!" Silver pulled Jim close and said, "Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that." Said the cyborg with a chuckle. He then went down into the galley to leave the teens alone. Ariel knew she had to sleep in the Captain's quarters because of too many men. "Well, goodnight Jim." Said Ariel with a smile. Jim went down into the galley and said, "Goodnight…Ariel." Ariel blushed knowing that was the first time he called her name. She then went inside and had a very good dream about certain cabin boy. When Jim slept, he dreams only about Ariel and solar surfing with her.

**So please send more reviews and I'll put up a new chapter. Until then my friends**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of favorite couple. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Working hard and Dreams

The next day, Silver was hard on the teens and said, "Put some elbow into it." They were on the side of the ship picking off galaxy suckers. Ariel almost fell off the board by picking them off. Jim and Ariel were helping the cook in the galley, thinking about their childhood.

_I am a question to the world,_

Jim would wait for his father with his mother every late night.

_Not an answer to be heard._

Ariel would play the piano by herself and when her father came in to see her play he would just sigh and when to his duties as the sea king. Ariel's sadden and continued to play the piano.

_All a moment that's held in your arms._

Silver then taught them to how to tie knots and loops. The cyborg showed them how to do it. Ariel was paying attention and Jim just sighed.

_And what do you think you'd ever say? _

The scallywag showed how to make a noose and Ariel tried to do the same but got caught by tying herself up.

_I won't listen anyway_

Silver saw this and helped the red head by trying to undo the knot.

_You don't know me, _

When Silver finished helping Ariel, the red head and the scallywag found Jim gone while he was on deck walking around.

_And I'll never be what you want me to be._

Silver saw the rope that the cabin boy made and looked at both of them. 'They're the same.' He thought.

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

Jim and Ariel were scrubbing the deck and saw the cook hovering over them.

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man _

Jim stood up looking face to face with the scallywag and the cyborg shoved a bucket of soapy water to tell the cabin boy to get back to work.

_You can take me and throw me away. _

Jim built things at a young age and got better at it every day.

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

Ariel would play music all the time but her sisters would ignore her and do other things.

_Yeah, you stand here on your own._

Jim would show to his father what he did today but all he got was a rub on head and his father would walk upstairs to go to bed. Ariel would just sing all by herself and her father would tell her to stop because it was forbidden. This made them sad and alone.

_They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

Jim would take Ariel out to see the stars. Ariel really like it when Jim explains why each star had a name. She just smiled and listened.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

Ariel and Jim listened to Silver's adventures as he used his robotic arm to make the creatures he saw.

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

Ariel would laugh and Jim smiled. 'Maybe he's not a bad guy after all.' He thought.

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

At the galley, Jim was almost cleaning the dishes he only had the giant pot to do.

_And how can the world want me to change,_

Then the cyborg brought more dishes for the cabin boy to clean. The scallywag laughed and went on deck to check on Ariel.

_They're the ones that stay the same._

Jim made a face and went back to cleaning, scrubbing the pot as hard as he can.

_They don't know me, _

Ariel wandered if Jim would be alright cleaning all of those dishes.

_'Cause I'm not here._

Ariel went down into the galley to find Jim sleeping and Silver saw the same thing.

_And you see the things they never see_

Silver saw the hard work that Jim did and smiled. The red head smiled at the cyborg and took his black coat off and told him she be in bed soon.

_All you wanted, I could be _

Silver went to his bed and told the red head that he will see them in the morning. Ariel put the coat on Jim as a blanket. Jim woke up and saw black boots with light blue straps going up the stairs.

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

Ariel and Jim were talking to each other and laughing, while setting up the long boat.

_And I wanna tell you who I am_

Silver told Jim to go on the other side to untie the rope that was holding the longboat and smiled at the red head. She smiled back at him and blushing.

_Can you help me be a man?_

Silver told the red head to hop on and waved Jim goodbye. Ariel looked up and waved as well.

_They can't break me_

Jim frowned watching them go on the longboat.

_As long as I know who I am_

Jim was twelve when his father left; He woke up, finding his father going to a one way ship.

_They can't tell me who to be, _

He ran down the stairs to see his mother crying, sitting on a chair and covering her face.

_Cause I'm not what they see._

Jim ran out the door with tears welled up in his eyes. 'No.' he thought.

_And the world is still sleepin',_

'Maybe I can catch him.' He thought as he ran to bring his father back.

_While I keep on dreamin' for me._

Jim tripped and fell down as he tried to stop his father from leaving.

_And their words are just whispers_

But it was too late Jim's father was on the boat and was never seen again.

_And lies that I'll never believe._

He thought was broken when heard Ariel yelled, "Come on, Jim. Let's go." The cyborg told him to hop aboard.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

Jim smiled knowing that they came back him and hoped on the longboat.

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

Jim hoped on and Ariel handed the controls to him. Silver told him how the controls work and Jim got an idea. He pushed the buttons and pushed the levers forward. This made Ariel go backwards and sat behind the cabin boy. "Whoa!" Yelled the cyborg as he held the rail of the longboat's solar sail.

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

A comet was passing by and Jim wanted to get closer so he turned the longboat to get a closer look.

_They're the ones that stay the same. _

Jim then got another idea; he made a smirk and turns the longboat into the comet.

_They're the ones that stay the same._

Ariel grabbed Jim because she wanted to hold on to him. One was to make sure she didn't fall off and the other reason was because she thought he was kind of cute.

_I'm the one now, _

Jim pulled some moves of his own and spun the longboat.

_Cause I'm still here._

Ariel laughed and Silver hanged on to his hat with a nervous.

_I'm the one,_

Jim pulled out of comet and was satisfied with himself. Ariel leaned into Jim's back and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Cause I'm still here._

Silver coughed and the teens separated themselves by looking in a different direction with red stain cheeks.

_I'm still here._

Ariel looked back at the cabin boy and smiled. Jim shyly smiled back.

_I'm still here._

The old scallywag shook his head and thought, 'Oh no, look what I've done now.'

_I'm still here._

Jim turned the longboat around and head towards back to the ship. When they reached there, Ariel and Jim pulled the rope on one side to pull up the longboat and Silver was on the other side doing the same. Jim pulled more rope and asked, "You having a little trouble there?" Ariel laughed and pulled more rope to tip the cook some more. "Oh, get away from me you two." Said Silver as he pulled the rope. "Jim, that was amazing. The way you did those moves it was just…wow." Said the red head as she sat down. Jim had an idea. "Maybe you can come back to Montressor and I can show you moves on my solar surfer." Said the cabin boy as he tried to sweet talk to Ariel. Ariel laughed and said, "Hm. I like that." Jim smiled and Silver interrupted the teens said, "Oh, Jimbo. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age... they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today." Morph appeared from the cook's hat, transformed to the cyborg, and repeated what the cook said, "Bowing in the streets." As they both sat down. Jim pulled the rope, tied through the loop, and said, "I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." He sat down close to the red head and Ariel scooted closer to the cabin boy. Jim smiled and said, "But I'm gonna change all that." Silver wanted to how the lad was going to do and asked, "Are you now? How so?" Jim knows that the treasure would help build his home but he didn't know what to do the rest of the treasure. "Uh, I got some plans." Said Jim as he put his hands behind his head. "Gonna make people see me a little different." Silver heard those words before in his younger years. "Ooh. Sometimes, plans go astray." Jim unknowingly put his arm around Ariel's shoulders and said, "Not this time." Ariel looked up and smiled.

Silver looked at his robotic leg and tried to tighten the bolt. Morph saw this and transformed himself into a wrench. "Oh, thank you, Morphy." Said the cyborg as he grabbed his transformed pet and worked on the bolt. Jim wondered how the cook became a cyborg and asked, "So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?" Silver looked at his robotic arm and said, "You give up a few things chasing a dream." Ariel's face saddens and she looked at her necklace. She opened it up and looks at her family. She gave up her home, family, and best friend just to be human. Ariel wanted to know that was it really worth it? For her to give up everything she had, she then looked at Jim and hoped that maybe…just maybe there was one human experience she didn't want to miss. But she couldn't put her finger on it. The red head asked the scallywag "Was it worth it?" Silver chuckled and got in between the teens and said, "I'm hoping it is, Ariel." The three of them rested their heads and Silver said, "I most surely am." Just then the ship begin to rock and moan, Silver, Jim, Morph, and Ariel had to go back on deck to see what was the matter.

**Sorry to you leave you hanging but I need more reviews. Please keep reading. Until then my friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of favorite couple. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Supernova

Silver reached to the top of the deck and said, "What the devil?" Delbert woke up and ran towards the deck. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Good heavens. The star Pelusa..." Said the doctor as he pulled out his telescope. "It's gone supernova!" The Captain heard about this and yelled, "Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" Mr. Turnbuckle replied, "Aye-aye, Captain." He turned the RLS Legacy away from the supernova so everyone could have time to get on deck. Mr. Arrow saw what was happening and yelled, "All hands, fasten your lifelines!" The crew tied the ropes around their waist and it was secured. The ship tried to get away but the meteors made holes in the solar sails. Amelia saw this and yelled, "Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" The rock officer yelled to the crew. "Secure all sails! Reef them down, men!" The crew went up to the sails to secure them. Some of the crewmembers stayed on deck to use the laser cannons. One alien kept hitting every meteor and said, "Yeah, baby! Ba-boom!" Jim and Ariel went towards the front of the ship to secure the front sail. Silver tried to pull it up and one of the meteors hit the pulley and causes the cook to fall. "Silver!" yelled both of the teens. Jim grabbed the rope and Ariel pulled along with the cabin boy. Silver got up the ship and said, "Thanks, lad and lass." Ariel and Jim smiled and pulled up the scallywag; when they did the three of them saw a massive meteor heading towards the ship. The laser cannons were no use, they couldn't make a crack. The crew thought this was the end.

Then the meteor went backwards everyone wandered why did that happened? Ariel saw a black hole sucking up every meteor there was. "Captain, the star!" yelled the alien from the crow's nest. Delbert knew what was happening and said, "It's devolving into a..." The doctor gasped and said, "A black hole!" Mr. Turnbuckle was doing his best to make sure the ship was not devoured by the hole. "We're being pulled in!" He yelled as he let go of the helm. Amelia was not ready to go down with her ship just yet. "No, you don't, you" she said in a strain voice as she grabbed the helm. The waves were getting more rough and bigger by the second, Ariel almost fell off the ship but Jim grabbed her hands and said, "I gotcha, hold on." The red head pulled herself up and fell on top of the cabin boy. The teens slid to the right of the ship and the cyborg caught them. Amelia didn't what to do about these waves and said, "Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" Delbert pointed out, "No, Captain. They're not erratic at all. There'll be one more 47.2 seconds. Followed by the biggest magilla of them all!" Amelia then had an idea and said, "Of course! Brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here." Mr. Arrow came to the Captain to report. "All sails secured, Captain!" Amelia said, "Good man! Now release them immediately!" The rock officer was baffled by this but an order was an order. "Aye, Captain." He turned to the crew and yelled, "You heard her, men. Unfurl those sails." Some of the crewmembers complained and said, "What? But we just finished... Tying them down! Make up your blooming minds!" The crew went back up to unfurl the sails and Mr. Arrow went to help the crew with the sails.

Amelia wanted to make sure that everyone's lifeline were secure and yelled, "Mr. Hawkins make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" Jim replied, "Aye-aye, Captain." He ran towards the lifelines making them good and tight. "Lifelines secured, Captain!" Amelia knew that the cabin boy did a good job and said, "Very good!" just then an unexpected wave came by and knocked Mr. Arrow off the ship. Luckily, his lifeline was secured and he began to pull himself up. But then Scroop came by showing his pincher claw and the rock officer gasped knowing what the overgrown bug was going to do. Scroop cut the lifeline and watched the officer fall into the black hole. Scroop smiled evilly and thought, 'One down four to go.' He then heard the doctor yelled, "Captain, the last wave! Here it comes!" Amelia yelled at the crew, "Hold on to your lifelines, gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" The crew was holding on to the ship, Morph turned himself into rope and held on to the ship, Ariel was holding on to Jim and Silver was holding the teens close. The ship fell into the black hole and the giant wave hit the ship's sails. This cause the ship to blast out of the black hole and back to the starry skies. Silver, Jim, and Ariel heard the crew cheering the Captain for brilliant exit. Morph turned to his original form and glooped down and sighed. The doctor was at a loss for words, "Captain! That-oh, my goodness. That was- that was absolutely- that was the most" The feline interrupted the doctor and said, "Oh, tish-tosh. Actually, Doctor your astronomical advice was most helpful." Dr. Doppler couldn't believe what the Captain said that he was helpful. "Well, uh, uh-thank you. Thank you very much." He then said, "Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically- amanamonically- as-astronomically." He then slapped his forehead and thought 'Great now I'm mixing words with the Captain.' The feline went on deck and said, "Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines." Silver and Jim chuckled as Ariel watched them, then Jim found the red head smiling at him and she turned away lightly blushing.

Amelia asked, "All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" There was no response. "Mr. Arrow?" Scroop came on deck and said, "I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost." The overgrown bug handed Mr. Arrow's hat to the Captain and would want to know why. "His lifeline was not secured." The entire crew looked at Jim and the Captain looked at the cabin boy. Jim made sure those lifelines were secure. "No, I checked them all." Said Jim as he pushed some of the crewmembers to find the rope was missing. "I-I did. I checked them all. They were secure." He looked at the Captain and said, "I swear." Amelia gave the cabin boy a disappointed look and Jim knew that the Captain didn't believe him. Silver looked at Scroop and the overgrown bug smiled evilly. The cyborg knew that he just step over the line. Amelia began the eulogy and said, "Mr. Arrow was a... Ahem. Fine spacer finer than most of us could ever hope to be but he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." Jim looked at Ariel and ran off. Ariel looked at the cook sadly and Morph whimpered.

Silver went on deck to find the cabin boy playing with the rope by himself. Ariel wanted to give him some space after what happened, she on deck and hid herself to watch and hear them. Silver then said, "It weren't your fault, you know?" Jim sighed deeply and listens to what the cook had to say. "Why, half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss" Jim got mad, threw the rope, went down on deck, and said, "Look, don't you get it? I screwed up! For two seconds, l thought that maybe... l could do something right, but" Ariel felt sad knowing that her heart was breaking hearing Jim sad. The cabin boy yelled in frustration, "Aagh! I just" He sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his chestnut hair and said, "Just forget it. Forget it." The old scallywag saw Jim beat himself up; he then grabbed the cabin boy's shoulder and said, "Now, you listen to me, James Hawkins. You got the makings of greatness in ya..." Jim held the tears in his eyes listening to the cyborg. "but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls and when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails... and show what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off ya that day." Jim never heard anyone say that to him, he sniffled, and rested his against the scallywag's round stomach. Silver looked around to see anyone was watching and he saw the lad sobbing. Ariel heard everything what the cook said and she cried too. 'I wish Daddy was more like Silver.' She thought. The cyborg said, "There, there. Lad, it's all right, Jimbo. It's all right." He then gave the cabin boy a hug, then coughed and said, "Now, Jim, I, um... I best be getting about my watch and you best be getting some shut-eye." Ariel hid herself so Jim wouldn't see her. Before Jim went to bed, he looked up and smiled at the old scallywag knowing he had a father figure. Silver waved back and Jim went to bed.

The cyborg saw red hair and said, "Alright Lass, come on out." Ariel went up on deck and said, "Hi, Silver." The cook asked, "How long have you been there?" Ariel replied, "Long enough to hear what you said to Jim." Silver was caught and said, "He's a good lad." Ariel sighed and Silver asked, "What's been on that mind of yours?" The red head had to tell what was going inside her heart. "It's just when I first got on the ship, I was having a great time and I knew what I wanted but now I'm not so sure." Silver then said to the red head, "Well, what do you want?" Ariel thought of Jim when the cook asked the question and lightly blushed. She looked down at the galley and the cyborg grinned. "Oh, now I know what you want." Ariel looked up to the scallywag and said, "Do you think that" The cook interrupted the red head and said, "Go for it, Lass. Who knows, maybe you might fall for the lad." Ariel smiled and gave the scallywag a hug. Silver returned the hug and said, "Alright off to bed with you." Ariel went into the Captain's room to sleep. Morph appeared on the cyborg side and sat on his shoulder. Silver had a private talk with his pet. "Getting in too deep here, Morphy. Next thing ya know, they'll be saying I've gone soft." The pink blob rubbed the owner's cheek and silver began his watch. Little did he know that an overgrown bug saw the whole show.

**The chapter I'm going to do next will not be the mutiny just yet. So please send more reviews and read. Until then my friends**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of favorite couple. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Misunderstanding and Love

The next day, Ariel went to look for the cabin boy and couldn't find him anywhere. She looked from the galley to the longboats. The red head passed the Captain's stateroom and heard voices. She leaned in close just to make out two voices, one was Jim's and the other voice was Delbert's. "I understand Jim that we need to find the treasure but for now let's" 'Treasure?' she thought. The trip was about the treasure? She then heard Jim's voice saying "Look the sooner we get the treasure the better. To me that treasure is important." The red head heard this and her heart was hurting. She knew it was just too good to be true. Her face saddens and went to her daily chores. For the rest of the day she avoided Jim and only focus on the chores.

Later at night, Ariel went on deck and looked around to make sure the cost was clear. "Alright, maybe if I sing I'll cheer up." Said the cabin girl in a hopeful tone.

_~There is something that I see_~

Jim came on deck and heard someone singing.

_~In the way you look at me~_

Jim took a peek on deck to find it was Ariel who was singing.

_~There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes~_

Jim looked at the red head and thought, 'Wow…She got a beautiful voice.'

_~But an unexpected way~_

He watched her dance by herself and twirls herself about.

_~On this unexpected day~_

The cabin boy came on deck and was pulled by voice of the red head.

_~Could it mean this is where I belong?~_

Ariel tried to sing more but couldn't for some reason her heart felt empty. "Why can't I sing the rest of the song?" She asked herself. She then heard Jim saying, "Wow, that was amazing." She made a face and walked away. Jim then said, "Ariel come on, that was talent." As he tried to confront with the red head. Ariel brushed him off and Jim grabbed her arm. "Ariel what's wrong?" asked the cabin boy in concern tone. She ripped her arm off from his hand and said, "I don't know. Why don't go pay attention that's more important…like treasure." Jim didn't know where Ariel was going with this and said, "What?" Ariel had to explain it to the cabin boy and said, "I heard you and Dr. Doppler talking about it. You said that treasure was important to you." The cabin boy said, "Now hold up" Ariel interrupted Jim and said, "I thought maybe you different but now I see you're just like _them_." Jim asked, "Just like who?" Ariel yelled, "The pirates who killed my mother. Always care about gold and never caring about others around them." Jim then blew his top off and yelled, "You think you have my life sorted out? You don't know what I've been through." Ariel tried to make a comeback but she had tears in her eyes. When Jim saw this, he tried to explain, "Ariel I" but Ariel ran off crying and headed towards the Captain's room.

Jim did it again and messed up. Silver heard the teens on deck and was pushed by the red head with her hands covering her face. The scallywag went on deck to find Jim sighing. "Now, what happened here?" Asked the cyborg as he smoked his pipe. Jim had to tell Silver the truth and said, "I made Ariel cry." Silver was angry and slapped the back of the head of Jim Hawkins. "Ow! Jeez was that for?" Said the cabin boy as he rubbed the back of his head. "First you don't know how to pick your fights and now you don't know that you're not supposed to make lasses cry." Yelled the cook. Jim didn't know what to do at this point and now he lost his chance with Ariel. Silver then had an idea and said, "Well, let's get that girl talking to you again." Jim asked, "How? She won't talk to me." But the scallywag said, "Ah, but she'll listen to ya. Now you get some shut-eye and leave the rest to me." Jim went to bed wandering what the old scallywag was up to.

The next day, Silver yelled, "Lass! Come over here a sec." Ariel put the mop down and went towards the cook. "I need you to watch Morphy for the night, while I go on a longboat ride with Jimbo." Said Silver as Morph sat on the red head's shoulder. "Ok Silver I'll watch him." Said Ariel with a smile. Later at night, the cabin girl watched the pink blob floating around and heard footsteps. The red head turned around to find out it was Jim and turned her back against him. "Look, Ariel I'm sorry that I yelled at you. But there is a reason I need that treasure." Said the cabin boy in an apologized tone. 'To be rich and famous.' Thought the red head. "It's for my mother." Ariel turned around to see the sad face of Jim Hawkins. "I've lost my home and my mom's business." He then looked at the stars and said, "And this is my only chance to make my mom proud me and show her that I'm not a screw up." Ariel face saddens, went next to Jim, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Jim, I'm so sorry about saying those awful things I said to you. It's just I'm afraid of getting hurt." Said Ariel in a sad tone. Jim was surprised to hear this from her. "Sometimes I just feel so alone." She said as tears were coming down her cheeks and was sniffling. Jim pulled Ariel in for a hug and the red head was surprised.

She then returns the hug and buried her face on his chest. Jim pulled the red head away from him and lifted her face with his left hand on her left cheek. "You're not alone, Ariel." Said Jim as he wiped the last tear with his thumb. Ariel looked at Jim and smiled. She now knew what she wanted. Jim shyly smiled back and asked, "Do you think you can sing that song again?" Ariel laid her hand on his and said, "Yes." Jim sat on the rail of the ship and she pulled herself away from Jim and began to sing.

_~There is something that I see_

Morph rested on Jim's shoulder and listened to Ariel's singing.

_~In the way you look at me ~_

Jim smirked at the pink blob and got off rail.

_~There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes~_

Jim held out his hand and Ariel took it.

_~But an unexpected way~_

Jim then brought her close to his chest and she shyly looked up with a smile.

_~On this unexpected day~_

Jim placed his left hand on her hip and Ariel placed her right hand on his arm.

_~Could it mean this is where I belong?~_

The cabin boy grabbed the red head's left hand with right.

_~It is you I have loved all along~_

Then the teens began to dance.

_~It's no more mystery~_

Jim twirled Ariel a couple of times and held her close.

_~It is finally clear to me~_

Morph turned into a spotlight and put himself on the teens.

_~You're the home my heart searched for so long~_

Morph began to change the colors.

_~And it is you I have loved all along~_

Ariel showed herself by showing what she really was by showing what was inside necklace.

_~There were times I ran to hide~_

Jim was surprised and then he smiled. He told her tail or legs he would still care about her.

_~Afraid to show the other side~_

Ariel smiled and was happy that he accepted her.

_~Alone in the night without you~_

Ariel laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.

~_But now I know just who you are~_

Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around the red head's waist.

_~And I know you hold my heart~_

Ariel looked up at the cabin boy and blushed lightly.

_~Finally this is where I belong~_

The teens danced again and Jim thought Ariel was an amazing dancer.

_~It is you I have loved all along~_

Silver went on deck and hid himself to see that his plan was working. The scallywag was pleased with himself. 'Who knew that the lad can dance?' He thought.

_~Over and over~_

Ariel twirled and Jim caught her.

_~I'm filled with emotion~_

Ariel was impressed by Jim's dancing skills and laughed.

_~Your love, it rushes through my veins~_

Jim twirled the cabin girl a few more times and lifted her off the ground.

_~And I am filled~_

Jim pulled her close again to his chest again.

_~With the sweetest devotion~_

Ariel looked at the cabin boy and thought, 'He is quite handsome.'

_~As I, I look into your perfect face~_

Jim thought, 'Let's finish big.' As he danced with Ariel.

_~It's no more mystery~_

_~It is finally clear to me~_

_~You're the home my heart searched for so long~_

_~And it is you I have loved~_

As Jim was spinning the red head and pulled her closed to his chest once more, he thought, 'Maybe if I…'

_It is you I have loved~_

Ariel looked up and saw Jim leaning close to the red head. Her eyelids were half closed and thought, 'He's going to kiss me.'

_It is you I have loved all along~_

Ariel kissed something and both of the teens opened their eyes finding out that they were kissing Morph. "Morph!" yelled both of the teens. The pink blob laughed and Jim was not happy at this time. Ariel laughed and said, "Well, goodnight Jim." The cabin boy was sad that it didn't work out as he had hoped. Before Ariel went to the Captain's room, she ran on deck and gave Jim a kiss on the lips. Then Jim returned the kiss and Ariel pulled from the kiss, then the cabin girl blushed a light pink off her cheeks. "Well, night Jim." She then bump into Silver and laughed lightly. She then looked at the cabin boy one last time, smiled, and went to bed. The scallywag saw Jim smiling back at her and asked, "So how did it go?" Jim made a smirk and said, "I never kissed and tell." The cabin boy went to bed leaving a confused cyborg.

**Alright everyone I'll be writing that scene now. Until then my friends**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of favorite couple. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Betrayal

The next morning, the entire crew was snoring but it didn't bother Jim. Last night, it was amazing for the cabin boy. He had his first kiss and got the girl. Jim kept dreaming about Ariel and her kisses. Sadly, the dream was ruined when Mr. Snuff farted in Jim's face. "Uh-oh! Oh! Ugh!" He groaned as he pushed around Snuff's tentacles. He fell down and put on his right boot. When he tried to get his other boot, the boot moved on its own and hid itself behind the chest. 'Could it be?' thought the cabin boy. "Morph?" he said as rubbed his face. He was not in the mood to play games. He tucked his shirt in, tried to look for the boot shaped Morph, and said, "Morph, knock it off. It's too early for this." The boot shaped Morph gave the cabin boy the boot. "Ow! Hey, Morph!" The boot stuck its tongue out and the pink blob went to its original form, while laughing. Morph showed where the boot was and playing keep away with Jim. "Hey, come back here!" Yelled the cabin boy as he tried to catch the pink blob. "Come back here!" Repeated Morph. The two went deck and continued the game. Jim managed to catch up the pink blob and got his boot back. "Gotcha, Morph!" He sighed and saw the pink blob turned into a puffer fish. Morph squirted water in the cabin boy's face and was taunting him. Jim yelled, "That's it, you little squid." He then tried to catch the pink blob and tried to whack at it with his boot. Morph kept repeating what Jim said, "You little squid. You little squid." The pink blob went into the galley and Jim couldn't find him on deck.

As Jim was putting his boot on he looked around to find Morph. He spotted the purp barrel and thought, 'Maybe…' He took a peak and saw a purp with eyes. "Ha! Busted!" He then caught the pink blob and pets it with his fingers. "Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting." The cabin boy held the blob in place and listen on the conversation. "There's only four of them left." The other Alien said, "We are wanting to move." Then Jim saw a robotic hand and heard a familiar voice. "We don't move till we got the treasure in hand." 'What's Silver doing with the crew?' thought the cabin boy. "I say we kill 'em all now." Said Scroop with an evil smile. The cyborg grabbed the spider's neck and said angrily, "I say what's to say!" He lifted the spider and said, "Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow…" 'So spider freak was the one who got rid of the lifeline. So it wasn't my fault.' Thought the cabin boy. "…and so help me, you'll be joining him!" yelled the cook as he threw the spider against the purp barrel where Jim and Morph were hiding. Jim grabbed the pink blob to make sure he wasn't making any nose. Scroop was going to push the scallywag's buttons today "Strong talk, but I know otherwise." Said the spider as he tried to get a purp.

Jim didn't want to be found out so he grabbed a purp and handed to Scroop. Silver wanted to know where the spider was going with this. "You got something to say, Scroop?" As the spider held the purp he said with an evil smile, "It's that boy and girl." Silver thought with a worried face, 'He knows.' Scroop showed the crew what Silver had. "Methinks you have a soft spot for them." As he pricked the purp. The entire crew was starting to agree with Scroop and said, "Yeah." Silver had to protect the teens and said, "Now, mark me, the lot of ya. I care about one thing, and one thing only!" 'He cares about me and Ariel.' Thought Jim. "Flint's trove. You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wiping little whelps?" Jim's heart was breaking to hear this from the scallywag. The spider then said, "What was it now? ''Oh, you got the makings of greatness in ya. ''" Silver made a face and the spider continued. "Not to mention you have guilt." Chuckled the spider. "What are you getting at?" Asked the cyborg angrily. "I mean that the girl looks just like that mermaid we killed 15 years ago." Silver told Scroop, "That girl may look like the mermaid we killed but the girl's got legs, not a tail." Jim couldn't believe that these were the same pirates that killed Ariel's mother.

"What were those words now? ``Who knows, maybe you might fall for the lad.``" Said Scroop with an evil smile. This blew Silver's top and the cyborg yelled, "Shut your yap! I cozied up to those kids to keep them off our scent." Jim's heart was breaking even more when heard that he and Ariel were nothing to the cook. "But I ain't gone soft." Said Silver angrily as he pointed his robotic finger at the spider. "Land ho!" Yelled Mr. Onus. The entire crew went on deck and Jim let go of Morph. He felt betrayed and was glad Ariel didn't hear this. "Ha ha ha! There it is! Feast eyes and click heels if you got 'em." Said Mr. Onus in a cheerful tone. The crew saw the legendary planet right in front of their eyes. Ariel woke up when she heard the land ho and went to the galley to see if Jim was doing his chores. Silver looked through his pockets and asked himself, "Where the devil's me glass?" Ariel saw Jim coming out of the barrel and said, "Jim, were here. Let's…" Jim cut off the red head and said, "Look, we gotta go." He whispered as he grabbed Ariel's hand and both headed up on deck.

They were both cut off by the cyborg and he said, "Jimbo. Ariel." Silver looked around to see if anyone was watching and asked, "Playing games, are we?" Jim and Ariel were backed against a table and Jim grabbed Ariel's shoulder with his left hand. "Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games." Said the cabin boy as he made a face. Ariel grabbed his waist and didn't like where this was going. Silver thought, 'I have to get rid of them.' Then the cyborg said, "Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games." He put his hands behind his back and turned his robotic hand into a laser gun. "Always hated to lose." Jim grabbed a knife with his right hand and said, "Hmm. Me, too!" as he stabbed the cyborg pirate's robotic leg, he grabbed the red head's hand and both of the teens went to go to the Captain's stateroom. Silver went up on deck limping and said, "Right-o." He used his robotic eye to find the teens with Morph, warning the Captain. "Ohh, blast it all." Said the pirate cyborg as he blew his whistle. The crew turned around and heard what the scallywag had to say. "Change in plan, lads! We move now!" The pirates were cheering and went towards the weaponry room. Silver said, "Strike our colors, Mr. Onus." The eight-eyed alien said in reply, "With pleasure, Captain." As he pulled down the naval flag. The pirates had gotten their laser guns and headed towards the stateroom. Mr. Onus put up their flag and Silver knew that they had complete control of the ship.

**I need more reviews please. Keep reading. Until then my friends**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of favorite couple. Sorry I needed a break and I saw twilight's eclipse at midnight opening day. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Escape and…a robot?

Captain Amelia readies her laser pistol and said, "Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang." Ariel couldn't believe the pirates that killed her mother were right under her nose. "I won't forgive that pirate cyborg. He killed my mother." Said the red head in an angry tone. The feline tossed a laser pistol towards Delbert and asked, "Doctor, familiar with these?" Dr. Doppler was a bookworm, not a military man. "Oh, I've seen-well, I've read" He then accidently fire the pistol at the world map sphere. Amelia was happy it was not the map he shot. Then the doctor said sadly, "Uh, no. No. No, I'm not." 'Oh, great.' Thought the captain as she rolled her eyes. Morph saw the sphere map and liked it because it was shiny. The pirates were starting to get in the stateroom. Amelia told the cabin boy, "Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life." She then tossed the map to Jim but the pink blob caught it and tried to play keep away with Jim. "Morph! Give me that!" yelled the cabin boy as he pulled the map from the pink blob's mouth. Ariel looks at the door and then looked at the floor. "Dr. Doppler, can I see that pistol for a sec?" Asked the red head. "Well, sure but I don't know what you are…"Before the doctor could finish his sentence, Ariel fired the gun and made a hole in the floor.

Delbert and Jim both had their mouths hanging in disbelief. "What? You never saw a girl with a laser pistol before?" Asked the red head with a smirk, she then jumped through the hole. "Everyone hurry." Yelled the feline as she jumped through the hole. Jim thought, 'Ok, now that was…hot.' He and Delbert jumped through the hole and followed the women. The pirates were having a hard time opening the stateroom door and Silver was not having any patience today. "Oh, you're taking all day about it." Said the pirate cyborg as he prepared is leg cannon. He then blasted the door. He looked around to find a hole on the floor. 'Cleaver little buggers…' The scallywag grabbed one of the pirates, threw him in the hole, and yelled, "Oh! Stop them!"

Everyone was heading towards the longboats and the pirates were on their tails. The gang managed to find the longboats and Amelia locked the pirates out, used the laser long-gun, and yelled, "To the longboats, quickly!" She then went to the lever for the longboats and pushed it down, and then the longboat went to the side to drop down. Everyone got on the longboat and Amelia cocked her gun to fight the crew who took over her ship. Everyone was on the longboat but when Morph saw the sphere it was the wrong time to play keep away. "Morph! No!" Yelled Jim as he tried to grab the pink blob and get the map back. Amelia and Delbert were having trouble with the pirates by firing their guns. "Chew on this, you pus-filled boils!"Ariel grabbed the gun from Delbert's hand and she shoot the metal chandler causing the pirates to fall. Amelia asked, "Did you actually aim for that?" Ariel smiled and said, "You know, actually, I did." Amelia pushed the red head down and the pirates continued their firing.

Silver pushed up lever up and smiled, 'Gotcha now.' Thought the cyborg. Amelia saw what the pirate was doing and said, "Oh, blast it." She looked up and had an idea. Ariel gave the gun back to the doctor and went to help Jim to catch the pink blob. "Doctor, when I say ''now'', shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one." Silver saw the cabin boy and girl trying to catch Morph. "Morph, here! Morph!" yelled Jim trying to catch the pink blob. The scallywag saw the pink blob with the map, whistled, and said, "Morphy, come here." Morph looked at Jim and the cabin boy said, "Morph. Morph. Bring it here. Morph, come here." Morph wanted to go to Jim but heard his owner and Silver said, "Come here. Come here, boy. Come to your dad." Morph looked at Ariel who said, "Come here, boy. Morph!" Morph was confused and didn't know what to do. "Morph! Morph, here!" Yelled Jim as used his hand s to try to get Morph close to him. The pink blob went into a cylinder of rope along with the map. "Morphy!" Yelled the cyborg as he limped towards the pink blob. "Morph!" Yelled Jim as he ran towards the rope. Silver was close to getting the map but Jim grabbed the map first and ran towards the lifeboat.

Silver got his robotic hand and turned it in to a gun. Ariel ran ahead of the cabin boy and got on the longboat. The cyborg used his robotic eye to make the shot accurate and took aim. He had Jim in his sights. But he couldn't pull the trigger; he cared about the lad and lass. 'I can't do it.' He thought as he sighed. Amelia yelled, "Now!" She and the doctor both blasted the pulley and the longboat fell. Jim jumped and was halfway in the longboat. They were falling and the red head pulled the cabin boy in. "Jim!" Yelled Ariel. Jim got in and the Captain was setting the longboat. "Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged." Then the four of them blasted off and set course to the legendary planet. Little did they know, they were about to get blasted. "That's it! Come to papa!" Said one of the pirates as he aimed the laser cannon at the longboat. Silver tried to stop him and said, "Hold your fire! We'll lose the map!" But it was too late; the laser ball had been fired and headed straight towards the longboat. Dr. Doppler saw it coming and yelled, "Captain! Laser ball at 12 o'clock!" The feline tried to turn the longboat but it hit the engine, not to mention her as well. The longboat headed for a crash and four of them were not looking forward to it. Ariel, Jim, and Delbert all held on the longboat, while Amelia turned the longboat as fast as she can.

The longboat then flipped on top and crashed on Treasure Planet. Jim pushed up the longboat and was in pain. "Ow." Said the cabin boy as ribbed the back of his neck. Ariel got up but was a little wobbly. Jim towards the red head and asked, "Ariel, are you ok?" She then fell into the arms of James Hawkins. She looked up, smiled, and said, "Its ok Jim, I'm fine. It's just I'm not used to crashes." Jim smirked and asked, "Where did you learn how to fire a laser gun?" The red head explain, "Captain showed me how. Every time I went to bed, she showed me how to defend myself." Ariel looked at the doctor who said, "Oh, my goodness. That was more fun than I ever want to have again." The Captain chuckled and said, "That's not one of my gossamer landings." She yelled in pain as she grabbed her waist and fell to the ground. "Captain!" said the doctor as he picked up the feline. Amelia didn't want to be a burden and said, "Oh, don't fuss." She was more wobbly then Ariel was. "Slight bruising. That's all." The feline fixed her hair, her uniform and said, "Cup of tea, and I'll be right as rain." Her eyesight was getting a little fuzzy and talk to the cabin boy. "Mr. Hawkins." Her eyesight began to focus and was talking to Delbert. She then turned to the cabin boy and said, "The map if you please." Jim pulled the map from his pocket and smiled. Then the map floated in mid-air and transformed into the pink blob, who was laughing.

Jim yelled, "Morph!" Ariel asked the pink blob, "Morph, where's the map?" The pink blob transformed into the cylinder of rope and that the map was inside it. Jim couldn't believe this and yelled, "Are you serious? It's back on the ship?" Ariel and Jim tried to get the pink blob as the feline heard an engine. "Stifle that blob and get low." She saw that the pirates were coming after them and whispered, "We've got company." The Captain knew that a longboat was not the best place of defense. She would have to send out the cabin boy and girl because in the state she was in she would fall behind. "We need a more defensible position." She then handed them both laser guns and said, "Mr. Hawkins and Ms. Ariel, scout ahead." Jim replied as he took the laser gun behind his back, "Aye, Captain." Ariel nodded, she took the gun, put it in her left side pants, and followed the cabin boy along with the pink blob. The feline was having trouble getting up again and Delbert said, "Steady, steady. Now, let's have a look at that." The teens were wandering in the overgrown mushroom forest and the red head thought, 'I hope the Captain's ok.' Almost reading her mind, Jim said, "The Captain will be fine. Let's try to find someplace to hide and defend ourselves." Ariel smiled, grabbed his hand, and lightly blushed. Jim let go of her hand and slid down. The red head slid down and was caught by Jim as he pulled her up. He then grabbed her hand to make sure she stayed by him, smirked, and said, "Sorry, I let go of your hand. But I'm not sorry for doing this."

He pulled her close for a kiss and the red head returned it. Ariel broke the kiss, blushed red as her hair, smiled, and said, "No apology needed." Morph transformed into a hand and pushed the teens away from each other. Ariel laughed and said, "Morph's right, let's keep looking." Jim smiled as he watched the red head in front of him and thought, 'I'm a lucky guy.' Little did they know they were being watched. Morph, Jim, and Ariel heard a rustling noise and the red head gasped. Jim whispered, "Shh, shh." Both of the teens powered up their laser guns and looked in a different direction. Ariel looked at the strange planets and was surprised by a metal man. "Aah!" yelled the metal man. "Aah!" Yelled Ariel as she was being pinned by a robot. This robot had green eyes, grease stains almost everywhere on his body, and had wires coming out the back of his head. "Oh, this is fantastic!" Said the robot with joy as he checked Ariel with his metal fingers. "A carbon-based life form has come to rescue me at last!" As the red head tried to get up, the robot hugged her and said, "I just want to hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me." Ariel asked the cabin boy, "Jim, a little help?" Jim saw this and tried to pry the robot off her but the robot kept trying to hug the red head. "All right. OK. Would you just let go of her?" The robot realized what he was doing and said, "Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry." He had to explain to the teens, he put his skinny robot arm around the cabin boy, and said, "It's just I've been marooned for so long." He then looked at the cabin girl and said, "I mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes, after a hundred years..." He then went berserk and yelled, "You go a little nuts!" He laughed and the teens were a little weird out by this metal man. He fixed the red head's clothing and said, "I'm sorry. I am, um... My name is, uh..." As he tried to remember his name, Morph turned into the robot and showed that his head wasn't on straight. Jim smiled and closed the lid on the transformed blob as went to its original form.

Then it hit the robot and said, "B.E.N.! Of course, I'm B.E.N. Bio-Electronic Navigator." He then found his chest piece falling, put it back in its place, and said, "Oops." He looked at the red head and asked, "What's your name, cutie?" Ariel laughed and said, "Ariel." She was amazed that she never seen a metal man before. Jim didn't like it when someone else made Ariel laugh. He was a little annoyed by B.E.N. and tried to pick up the laser pistol. "And you are?" Asked the robot. "Jim." The robot grabbed the cabin boy's hand, shook it, and said, "Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy." Ariel covered her mouth with her hand to hold the laugh. He let go of the robot's hand and said in an annoyed tone, "It's Jim." He then picked up the pistol and put it behind his pants. The robot leaned on the cabin boy and said, "Anyway..." Jim had to get away from the robot; he then grabbed the red head's hand, and said, "Look, we're kind of in a hurry, OK? We got to find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing us." When B.E.N. heard the word pirates, he yelled, "Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them." Before the teens left, they heard what the rambling robot had to say, "I remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper." This caught the cabin boy's attention and said, "Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint?" The robot kept rambling. "I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist, and anyway but I-you let me know when I'm rambling." Ariel piece it together and said, "But that means-but wait. But then you gotta know about the treasure?" The robot didn't know where the red head was going with this and asked, "Treasure?" Jim tried to remind the robot what is and said, "Yeah, Flint's trove? You know, loot of a thousand worlds." Morph turned into a chest filled with gold coins.

B.E.N. was trying his best to remember and said, "It's-well, it's... it's all a little- little-little fuzzy." He then got the memory of it and began to ramble once more, "Wait. I-I r-r-remember. I do. I-treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-centroid—centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing and opening and closing... and Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so I helped him…" He then began to sputter out of control. "Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot!" Jim couldn't get through the robot and said, "B.E.N.? B.E.N.? B.E.N.!" He then slapped the robot and the robot asked, "And you are?" Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing and said, "Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure?" The robot continued to ramble and said, "I want to say Larry." Jim then tried to get the robot to remember and said, "The-the centroid of the mechanism, or" The robot had to explain and said, "I'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind. Ha ha! I've lost my mind." He pushed both of the teens against a plant trunk, searched their backs, and asked, "You both haven't found it, have you?" The teens didn't know what to say to that and robot explained, "Uh, my missing piece? My primary memory circuit?" As he pointed at the back of his head with wires coming out of it.

Jim really need to go and said, "Look, B.E.N., we really need to find a place to hide, OK? So we're just gonna be, you know, moving on." This made the robot sad and said, "Oh, uh, so, well, then I guess, uh... this is good-bye, huh?" Jim, Ariel, and Morph turned around to see that the robot shrunk. "I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and I do understand. I do. Bye-bye." Jim looked at Morph, he whined with a sad face. He then looked at Ariel who also made a sad face. He knew that he wouldn't make her sad again. He sighed and said, "Look, if you're gonna come along... you're gonna have to stop talking." The robot went to his full-sized self and said, "Huzzah! Ha ha ha! Oh, this is fantastic!" He jumped into the red head's arms, caught him, and said, "Me and my best buddies are lookin' for a" He then saw Jim with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He then cleared his throat and whispered, "Being quiet." As he pretend to zipping his robot lips. "And you have to stop touching Ariel." He jumped out the red head's arms and said, "Touching the girlfriend and talking. That's my two big no-nos." Jim wanted to find a place quickly and said, "OK. Now, I think that we should" The robot interrupted the cabin boy and asked, "Say, listen, before we go out on our big search um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" He moved the reeds as he showed his egg-shaped like cave. He chuckled, crossed his legs, and said, "Kind of urgent." Jim looked at his home and said, "B.E.N., I think you just solved our problem."

**I hope to see more reviews and keep reading. Until then my friends**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of favorite couple. Happy 4****th**** of July. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Deal, Set, and Map

Later that evening, Jim and Ariel told the Captain and doctor that they found a perfect spot to hide. When the teens first entered inside, it was a mess who knew that a robot could live like this. B.E.N. had to apologize and said, "Uh, pardon the mess, people." Ariel wanted to have a private talk with the cabin boy and said, "You know if I didn't know better, I say you were jealous back there." As she made a mischievous smile. Jim scoffed and said, "What jealous of B.E.N.? Come on." The red head then said, "Ok be in denial…Jimmy." As she was walking away, the cabin boy grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "You know you're gonna get a punishment for saying that." Said Jim with a smirk on his face. Ariel smiled mischievously and said, "What will my punishment be?" The cabin boy leaned in and said, "This." He captured the red head's lips and Ariel rested her hands on his chest, while returning the kiss. The pink blob rolled his eyes and transformed into a hand, he then pushed the teens apart. Ariel laughed, hugged Jim, and said, "Aw, Morph's jealous now." The red head petted the pink blob and Morph couldn't stay jealous, so he gave her a lick on the cheek. B.E.N. continued on while he was cleaning and said, "You'd think in a hundred years... I would've dusted a little more often but, you know, when you're batchin' it you tend to, uh, let things go." He then saw Delbert carrying Amelia like she was a bride, cradling in his arms. "Aw, isn't that sweet?" The robot went to the table to find something for them to drink. "I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?" He found the drinks and offered them. "How about drinks for the happy couple?"

Delbert didn't want to risk it and said, "Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no. Thank you, we don't drink and, uh, we're not a couple." The captain looked up at Dr. Doppler with a smile. Delbert used his coat to make a pillow for the feline to rest her head on, cleared his throat, and said, "Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture." Ariel looked on the walls and ceiling of the cave and the doctor was right. It did look similar but she doubts the doctor could translate it. "Mr. Hawkins and Ms. Ariel stop anyone who tries to approach." Ordered Amelia, she then grabbed her side and groaned in pain. Delbert was going to put a stop to this and said, "Yes, yes. Now listen to me stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still." The feline thought, 'Now I'm getting ordered around?' She chuckled and said, "Very forceful, Doctor. Go on. Say something else." Delbert thought with a smile, 'She can attractive when she smiles.' The thought was interrupted when the robot yelled, "Hey, look! There's some more of your buddies!" The robot waved his arms and yelled, "Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas!" B.E.N. was waving to the pirates that were following the group. They begin to fire at the robot and B.E.N. dodged every shot. Ariel pulled the robot down and thought, 'So much for a hiding spot.' Jim begins to fire at the pirates and dodging their fire. The red head decided to join in and fire at the pirates who killed her mother.

A certain cyborg yelled, "Stop wastin' your fire!" The pirate crew stopped their firing. Jim and Ariel reload their pistols and heard the cyborg pirate yell, "Hello, up there!" Jim took a look and found a white flag waving in the air. "Jimbo?" Silver got up using his robotic arm as a support and said, "If it's all right with the captain, I'd like a short word with ya." Ariel didn't want the cabin boy to go talk to the cyborg pirate. "No tricks, just a little palaver." Jim saw the look on Ariel's face and looked at the captain. "Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential..." But as she tried to get up, she was still in pain. "Captain." Said Delbert in a warning tone. Jim thought, 'This gives us an advantage.' He then smirked and said, "That means...that he thinks we still have it." Jim went out of the cave to talk to the cyborg pirate, the red head told Morph to go with him, and the pink blob gave Ariel a lick on the cheek and went with Jim. Silver saw his pet and said, "Ah, Morphy! I wondered where you was off to." The pirate sat down because Silver was having a hard time with his robotic leg, he rubbed it and said, "Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley." He chuckled and saw the face Jim was making a face. He sighed and said, "Whatever you heard back there at least the part concerning you and the lass. I didn't mean a word of it." Jim's face started to soften a little. "Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft they'd have gutted us both."

Jim thought, 'Maybe he's telling the truth.' His face started to soften even more. Silver pulled the cabin boy closer and said, "Listen to me. If we play our cards right we can both walk away from this rich as kings." Jim thought, 'Maybe…' He then put a hand to his chin and said, "Yeah?" Silver thought, 'I have him now.' He chuckled and said, "You get me that map and, uh an even portion of the treasure is yours." The cyborg held out his hand and chuckled. Jim smiled and then his face darkened. "Boy. You are really something. All that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails… what a joke." Silver meant those words back on the RLS Legacy and said, "Now, just see here, Jimbo" The cabin boy interrupted the pirate and said, "I mean, at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right? Well, that's just what I'm gonna do." Silver didn't know where he was going with this and Jim explained to the pirate. "I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drabloon of my treasure!" Silver got angry, his robotic eye glowed red, and yelled, "That treasure is owed me, by thunder!" the cabin boy had a comeback and yelled, "Well, try to find it without my map, by thunder!"

Silver knew that Jim didn't learn his lesson with Scroop on the RLS Legacy and said, "Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, boy?" Jim made a scowl and the pirate said, "Now, mark me. Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come!" Before Silver head back, he told his pet, "Morph, hop to it." The pink blob was staying on Jim's side. "Now!" Morph got scared and hid on the side of Jim's right shoulder. "Oh, blast it!" he muttered as he left. Jim took one last look at the cyborg and head back up to the cave. Silver looked over his shoulder and thought, 'I did mean those things, I said about ya.' He then continued to walk towards his campsite.

It was night; the group was having a hard time to come up with a plan. The Captain said, "Gentlemen and Lady, we must stay together and... and...ohh." She then rolled her eyes and went to a coma. Delbert wanted to hear what she had to say. "And what? What? We must stay together and what?" He took off his glasses. Amelia then said, "Doctor, you have wonderful eyes." Dr. Doppler knew that the feline was hallucinating and said, "She's lost her mind!" Ariel then said, "Well, you gotta help her." The doctor had to explain to the red head. "Dang it, Ariel. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor." He then began to have a meltdown of his own. "I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless." Delbert breathed in and out. Jim patted on the doctor's back and said, "It's OK, Doc. It's all right." He went to the entrance of the cave along with the pink blob.

B.E.N. then said, "Yeah, Doc! Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things." The robot then walked towards the cabin boy and whispered, "Jim, any thoughts at all?" The cabin boy looked at all his options and said, "Without the map, we're dead. If we try to leave, we're dead. If we stay here" Morph finished his sentence and repeated the two words, "We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Jim sighed deeply and had his head hanging down. Ariel went toward him and rested her head on his left shoulder. The cabin boy lifted his head and he put his hand on her shoulder, and then pulled her close as he massages her arm. B.E.N. saw this and said to the pink blob, "Well, I think that Jimmy and Ariel could use a little quiet time. Heh. So I'll just slip out the back door." Jim heard the last two words what the robot said. "Back door?" The robot move a boulder that had a hole in it and said, "Oh, yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here, which I think is important because ventilation among friends" Ariel and Jim looked inside the boulder, and the red head interrupted the robot and asked, "Whoa. What is all this stuff?" B.E.N. then rambled not knowing what he said, "You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue." Jim told the doctor, "Hey, Doc! Doc! I think we found a way out of here!" Delbert had a bad feeling and said, "No, no. Jim, wait. The captain ordered us to stay" Jim interrupted Dr. Doppler and said, "We'll be back." He jumped through the hole, Morph followed him, Ariel jumped through the hole as well, and B.E.N. jumped and yelled, "Cannonball!" Delbert said sarcastically, "Woof."

When Jim, Ariel, and Morph reached the campsite, all of the pirates were sound asleep. The robot then popped up loudly and asked, "So, what's the plan?" The red head grabbed the robot's mouth, shut it, and whispered, "Shh. B.E.N., quiet." The teens looked at the cyborg and he just rolled to the other side, still asleep. Jim then whispered the plan, "OK, here it is. We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map." B.E.N. muffled, "That's a good plan. I like that plan. The only thing is, I'm wondering, how do we get there?" Ariel looked at the longboat and whispered, "On that." They got on the longboat and headed towards the ship. When they reached the Legacy, Jim and the rest looked around to see if anyone was guarding the ship. Jim, Ariel, and Morph got on the ship quietly but for B.E.N. he tripped and yelled. "B.E.N., shh." Whispered the cabin boy. "Sorry, sorry. Sorry." The group got below deck and the cabin boy whispered, "OK, we'll get the map. You wait here." The robot missed heard the cabin boy and said, "Roger, Jimmy. I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" Jim then said in protest, "B.E.N.! B.E.N.!" But it was too late, the robot left and was humming to himself. Jim sighed and went to go where the map was. The red head and pink blob followed the cabin boy.

The robot reached the control box and said, "Disable a few laser cannons. What is the big deal? All we gotta do is find that one little wire." When he opened the control box, he saw then just more than one little wire, it was thousands of wires. He gasped and said, "Oh, mama." This was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. Jim, Ariel, and Morph reached to the longboat's hall, the cabin boy looked through the cylinder of rope and thought, 'Please be here.' He then saw the golden sphere, sighed, and said, "Yes." The group heard the alarms going off and thought, 'B.E.N.' The robot knew he made a mistake and said, "Bad, B.E.N. Bad. OK, fixing." He then put the wire where it belongs. Jim, Ariel, and Morph were all heading to the deck to see no one heard it. Jim said, "That stupid robot's gonna get us all" The group stopped in their tracks and saw an overgrown bug. "...killed." Scroop saw the teens and an evil smile was on his face. "Cabin boy and the girl." Both of the teens started running for their lives, the red head pushed some barrels to slow down the bug. But to no avail, Scroop was part spider and crawled on the ceiling. Morph turned into a cream pie and hit the overgrown bug. This stopped Scroop for a moment and he grabbed the pink blob off his face and threw him into the pipes. Jim and Ariel went to the side to power up their pistols. When they were ready, both of them aimed at the overgrown bug. Then the lights went out and both of the teens thought the same thing, 'B.E.N.'

The robot switched he eyes to be flashlights and said, "Whoops, OK. Don't panic. Breathing in, breathing out." When the lights came back on, Jim and Ariel found that Scroop disappeared, this made them nervous. Both of the teens were on alert, but little did they know that the overgrown bug was above them. Morph escaped through the pipes and saw Scroop; he then turned into a hand and poked his eyes. The overgrown bug yelped in pain and gave away his hiding spot. Both of the teens looked up and Scroop shoved them to the floor. The red head's pistol was smashed but Jim's pistol was thrown to the side. The overgrown bug pinned the teens down as the cabin boy tried to reach for his weapon. "This has gotta be cannons." He pulled the artificial gravity plug, floated and said, "Maybe not." Jim and Ariel kicked the overgrown bug and he floated upward. The teens tried to grab on to something and they managed to grab hold of the jolly rodger. Jim and Ariel saw Scroop climbing up the crow's nest, while chuckling. Ariel saw Jim's pistol and yelled, "Jim, grab the pistol." The cabin boy tried to reach and said, "Come on, come on, come on." He barely touched it and it went to the sky. "No!" Yelled Jim. The overgrown bug snickered and said, "Oh, yes." Scroop used his pincher claw to cut the rope. "Do say hello to Mr. Arrow. Oh, girl I was the one who gutted your mother, like a fish." Ariel had an idea, she pulled herself down and Jim knew where she was going with this, so he followed her. The overgrown bug growled and went towards the teens. Ariel jumped over Scroop, and Jim did the same as he yelled, "Tell him yourself!"

Scroop got caught in the flag and watched the teens holding on the pole. He screamed in horror and went floating to the top until he was seen no more. B.E.N. yelled, "Back you go, you naughty plug!" As he put it in, the artificial gravity was back on line and the teens fell. Jim looked at the red head and asked, "You OK Ariel?" Ariel looked at the cabin boy and said, "I'm fine. Just had a rush of fear." They heard rattling of the pipe and Morph came out and was covered in soot. The pink blob coughed and both of the teens asked, "Morph?" The pink blob chirped happily. B.E.N. yelled from on deck, "Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir! Gee, that wasn't so tough." Jim took the map out of his pocket and thought, 'Time to get Doc and the Captain.' Finally, the treasure was his at last…or so he thought.

**Ok I need 4 to 5 more reviews before I can update my new chapter. I'm going to watch fireworks. Until then my friends**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of favorite couple. Sorry for the wait but I need to sleep and spend time with my family. I'm only human. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Ambush and Portal

The group went back to camp quietly to make sure the pirates didn't hear them. Jim was the first one out of the hole. Ariel pulled B.E.N. up so he could get up. The cabin boy ran towards the shadow of Dr. Doppler and said, "Doc! Doc, wake up! We got the map." As he showed the golden sphere to the shadow. Just when things were looking up, a robotic hand appeared and the shadow emerged to be none other than Silver. He grabbed the map and said, "Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed." Jim looked around to find Amelia and Delbert tied up with a white cloth tied to their face. The red head looked around as well and thought, 'An ambush.' She ran towards Jim so that maybe she could help him I anyway. Some of the pirates were closing on Jim and one said, "Thanks for showing us the way in, kids." Turnbuckle grabbed Jim using all of his six tentacles. "Jim!" yelled the red head as she tried to reach for Jim, but, it was in vain when the chubby alien pirate grabbed her from behind and chuckled evilly. Morph saw this and growled then he bit his tail. The pirate yelled in pain and the pink blob was willing to fight this pirate. He then got smack by the pirate's tail and began yelping. He went to Jim's pocket and he tried his best to save Ariel. The other pirate asked about the robot. "What's this sorry stack of metal?" B.E.N pleaded, "Not the face!" The cyborg chucked the map, looks at the cabin boy straight in his face and said, "You're just like me, Jimbo. Ya hates to lose." Ariel got mad and said, "He's nothing like you…you…bloody pirate!" As she tried to break free from the pirate's grip. The scallywag walked towards the red head with a smirk, grabbed her chin, and said, "You really do look like your mother." The red head was beyond mad, she was furious and she bit the hand. Silver yelled in pain as he pulled his hand away and rubbed it. Ariel gave him a scowl and the chubby pirate tightens the grip.

He chuckled and thought, 'No matter. I got the map.' He tried twist the sphere but it wouldn't open. He then used the tools on his robotic arm and still it wouldn't open. "What the devil's the" He looked at Jim who shook his head with a smirk and said, "Open it." Turnbuckle let go of the cabin boy and the cyborg handed the map to Jim. The cabin boy was not opening the map and Silver's robotic eye glowed red as his anger rose. Jim made a dark scowl ad thought, 'No way, I will open the map for a pirate.' Silver was going to have to motivate Jim; he turned his robotic hand into a laser pistol and said, "I'd get busy." The cyborg grabbed Ariel and threw her to the ground as he pointed the pistol at her. Jim knew that he couldn't risk her, he cared about her and…loved her but he couldn't tell her because Silver already knew his weakness. The scallywag cocked his pistol and Ariel looked at Jim with a scared face. Jim had no choice and he began to push the circles and spin half of the map. The map energy made the hologram of the legendary planet. The crew was struck by it and the cyborg's robotic eye glowed white and said, "Oh, the powers that be. Would you look?" Ariel got up and went to hug Jim tightly to feel safe. The hologram turned into a trail that was blinking telling the crew how close they were to the treasure. Silver saw the trail, looked back at his pirate crew and said, "Tie him up and leave him with the others till we-what?"

The trail began to disappear as Jim closed the map. He knew that without the map, Silver was never going to have his treasure and said, "You want the map, you're taking me, too." The scallywag was frustrated and he knew what the cabin boy was doing. He chuckled and said, "We'll take 'em all." Everyone went on the longboat and followed the trail that the map made. They stopped in front of giant bamboo. One of the pirates stayed on the longboat to guard the doctor and Captain. The red head jumped out of the longboat along with Jim. The cabin boy grabbed her hand and said, "I'm sorry Ariel, I couldn't risk losing you." As he dropped his head in defeat. Ariel smiled, grabbed his arm, and said, "I would've done the same." He lifted his head and smiled at her. The pink blob was whimpering in the cabin boy's pocket. Jim patted Morph and said, "It's OK, Morph. It's OK." B.E.N was starting to freak out and said, "Jimmy, I-I don't know about you but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life." He then started to go crazy and yelled, "Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?" Ariel put her hand on the robot's mouth and said, "B.E.N., shh." Jim was working on a plan and whispered, "This isn't over yet." Silver saw the trail blinking fast and knew that they close to the treasure. It was blinking very fast and the cyborg couldn't wait. "We're gettin' close, lads. I smell treasure a-waitin'." He turned his robotic hand into a sword, grabbed Jim on his shirt, and start swinging at the giant bamboo.

When the crew got through, they saw the blinking trail pointing at nothing. The crew started to get angry that there was no treasure. "Where is it?" asked the cyborg as he was baffled to find that there was no treasure to be found. Onus was getting mad and yelled, "I see nothing! One great, big stinking hunk of nothing!" Silver thought that Jim was up to something when the map's energy went back into the sphere. "What's going on, Jimbo?" The cabin boy tried to open the sphere the way he did before but it wouldn't open. "I don't know. I can't get it open." One of the pirates pushed Jim to the ground and said, "We should've never followed this boy!" The red head yelled, "Hey!" Jim saw a hole with strange markings and it almost looked like the markings on the map. Silver was getting impatient and said, "I'd suggest you get that gizmo going again and fast!" The cabin boy looked at the map and then back at the hole, he then thought, 'Maybe…' The pirates were getting angry and one of them said, "Let's rip his gizzard right out right now!" Onus couldn't agree more and yelled, "Throw him off the cliff!" B.E.N. started to worry and Ariel said, "Jim, do something. Quick." Jim placed the map in the hole and green energy waved through the ground. Then the map made a sphere green hologram of different places. Ariel saw the green energy heading towards them and the energy went up the mountain. Then the energy made a triangle portal and it showed a water galaxy. Silver couldn't believe what he just saw and said, "Oh, have mercy."Jim knew what the place was but couldn't believe that it was so close. "The Lagoon Nebula?" The scallywag then said, "But that's halfway across the galaxy."

The cabin boy remembered what the robot said as he touched the pictures on the holo-sphere. "A big door, opening and closing." The red head saw a picture of Atlantica and touched it. The door closed and opened to show the underwater place. She wanted to cry because she missed her home so much. But she wasn't going to cry when the pirate crew was watching the door opening and closing. Jim looked at the other places that were on the glowing sphere. "Let's see. Kinapis." He then saw his home planet spaceport and touched the picture. "Montressor spaceport." The portal then showed the spaceport and the cabin boy figured it out and said, "So that's how Flint did it. He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure." The cyborg shoved Jim and asked, "But where'd he stash it all?" He then started to touch the pictures to find the loot of a thousand worlds. "Where's that blasted treasure?" When B.E.N. heard that word he was trying to remember. "Treasure! Treasure! It's buried in the" The red head finished what robot was going to say, "Buried in the centroid of the mechanism." Jim rubbed his chin and then he got it. "What if the whole planet is the mechanism and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?" Trying to dig to the center of the planet that is made out of metal was not going to be an easy task. Silver yelled as he tried to find the treasure, "And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" Jim lightly pushed the scallywag and said, "Just open the right door." He touched the picture of the legendary planet and the portal showed machines. The cabin boy put his arm through the portal. Silver grabbed his shoulder and went through the portal as well.

Little did he know that he was passing through a detector of some sort? Ariel and B.E.N. went through the portal as well to catch up with the cabin boy. When the crew saw the dubloons and solar crystals, they went into frenzy. Silver saw all the treasure and said, "The loot of a thousand worlds." Little did the crew know that they were going to get more than just treasure.

**Sorry to make this short but I want to save the action and explosions. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then my friends**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of favorite couple. Sorry for the wait but I had so much stuff going on and needed some serious R&R. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Explosions, Decisions, and Farewells

The robot was rubbing his head and said, "This is all seeming very familiar." Jim saw the cyborg being distracted the treasure. "I can't remember why." The red head saw a ship that was broken down. The cabin boy looked in the same direction that Ariel was looking. The cabin boy had an idea. Jim elbowed B.E.N. and whispered, "B.E.N., Ariel, come on." He grabbed the red head's hand and held it tight. "We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed." Jim let go of Ariel's hand and sled off and headed towards the broken ship. The red head sled off as well and followed the cabin boy. The robot tried to tell the teens something, "But-but, Jimmy! Ariel!"

Silver went down on his knees and saw the golden coins, the solar crystals, and all sorts of treasure. "A lifetime of searching." He grabbed two fists full of the treasure and he said, "And at long last... I can touch it."

Jim, Morph, Ariel, and B.E.N. got to the broken down ship, the cabin boy climbed up, and pulled the red head up on to the ship. The robot knew that something was amiss and said, "Do you know what's strange? I can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy" Ariel reached her hands out to B.E.N. so that he could climb aboard. "'cause there's something just, it's nagging at the back of my mind." Jim and Ariel saw a skeleton, and the robot freaked out when he saw it. Jim knew who the skeleton was. "Captain Flint?" B.E.N. saw the skeleton, got up, and said, "In the flesh!" The robot knew that the infamous Captain Flint was long gone. "Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs or anything that-that—that resembles flesh, that's not there." Ariel took a closer look at the corpse. She then found something in the corpse's bony hand. The cabin boy looked at corpse and thought, 'So he went down with his ship and treasure.' B.E.N. began to do one of his rambles. "And yet it's so odd, you know? I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know but –I just can't remember what it was." Ariel pulled the bones apart to get the object and when she did, she picked it up and asked Jim, "What do you think this is?" She handed the metal object to the cabin boy. He looked at it and thought, 'I've seen this shape before.' B.E.N. began to sob and said, "Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" Jim saw the back of the robot's head and it looked like the same shape of the object. The cabin boy put it together and thought, 'This is B.E.N.'s mind.' Jim was happy and said, "B.E.N., I think we just found your mind." He put his left hand on the back of B.E.N.'s head and said, "Hold still." The robot felt the cabin boy's hand and said, "Aah! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold." When Jim put the memory circuit close to his head, the wires snatched the circuit from his right hand, and robot said, "Whoa!"

The robot's eyes started to spin and they were no longer green, they were blue. "Hello." The robot rubbed under his chin and said, "You know, uh, Jimmy, Ariel, I was just thinking" The teens both smiled at just what the robot said, "I was just think" B.E.N. then found out he was able to think again and his memories were coming back to him. "It's all flooding back! All my memories!" He then found out what he was trying to warn the teens about. "Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap!" Then there was an explosion, the teens and pink blob looked up to see what it was, and B.E.N. said, "Speaking of which…" Silver and the rest of his crew looked up as well to see that the place was coming apart. The robot told the teens the warning, "Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!" One of the machines that was hanging on the ceiling came loose and dropped down into the treasure. This threw the machine off and its laser was destroying the treasure. The pirates then knew it was hide time to get out of here. B.E.N. then said as he shook the red head's arm, "Run, Jimmy! Run, Ariel! Run for your lives!" Jim and Ariel knew that they were going to bring back the treasure one way or another. Ariel looked at the robot and said, "You go back and help the captain and Doc!" Jim went under the control panel of the ship and said, "If we're not there in five minutes, leave without us." Ariel went under to help the cabin boy in any way she can. B.E.N. pulled each of the teen's boots and said, "I am not leaving my buddies Jimmy and Ariel." When pulled them out, Jim was hold two separate wires that had sparks coming out of them, Ariel was holding two wires that had plugs, and both of the teens gave him the look. The robot took a hint and said, "Unless they look at me like that. Bye, Jim! Bye, Ariel!" When he let go of their boots and he ran to help Delbert and Amelia.

The laser kept destroying the treasure and the cyborg didn't want the treasure to go as he tried to grab most of the treasure. "No! No! Oh, no! Oh, no!" Two of the pirates tried to grab the treasure but the treasure was too heavy to carry and they fell down to their doom. The rest of the crew started to high-tailed it out of there. Silver saw his crew fleeing and yelled, "Come back here, ya blighters!" He then heard an engine starting and looked around to see a broken ship. 'I wonder…' thought the cyborg as he used his robotic eye to see who was on the ship. He zoomed in and found two teens working on the ship. He smirked and thought, 'Smart lad and lass.'

Outside of the exploding treasure room, Delbert and Amelia hoped that the teens were ok. Delbert lifted his head up and said, "All my life, I dreamed of an adventure like this." He then sighed. "I'm just sorry, I couldn't have been more helpful to you." The captain shook her head as she saw the doctor put himself down and said, "Oh, don't be daft. You've been very helpful. Truly." Delbert unknowingly slipped through the ropes, put his hands to his face, and said, "I feel like such a useless weakling…" He then looked up and said, "with abnormally thin wrists." He looked at the pirate and had an idea. He put his hands behind his back and said, "Excuse me, brutish pirate." The pirate belched and turned to look at Delbert. "Yes, you. I have a question. Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny-tiny head or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny for your big, fat body?" The pirate looked at himself and caught on the insult. He walked over to the doctor, grabbed his shirt, and said, "I pummel you good!" Delbert put on his worried face and said, "Yes, I'm sure you will, but before you do I have one more question." He then slipped through the ropes, grabbed his pistol, put it on his stomach, and asked, "Is this yours?" The pirate looked down to find the pistol in his hand and thought, 'Uh-oh…'

The ship's engine was stuttering and then a full blast came out of it. The ship began to lift itself from the ground and everyone was going home with the treasure. Jim took the helm, turned to were the exit was, and yelled, "Yes! Morph, Ariel, we are so out of here!" The pink blob was cackling with joy and the red smiled and thought, 'We're gonna make it.' Then they heard a familiar voice. "Ah, Jimbo! Ariel!" Both of the teens turned around to find Silver climbing aboard and said, "Aren't you both the seventh wonders of the universe?" Jim found a sword, grabbed it, pointed at the cyborg, and Ariel went behind the cabin boy because she didn't have a weapon of her own. "Get back!" yelled Jim. Silver saw the sword pointed at him and he knew that the treasure was in his reach but he was not going to get his feelings get in the way. He looked at the teens and said, "I like you, lad, and you too lass but I've come too far to let you both stand between me and me treasure." Silver's robotic eye was glowing red and was walking closer to them. Jim was scared and thought, 'This is it.' Ariel grabbed his waist and buried her head, closed her eyes, and thought, 'I love you, Jim.' Then the laser hit the ship and cause Jim to fall over board, Ariel was still on the ship, and Silver grabbed the side of the ship.

Jim slid down, jump, and fell down trying to grab on to something. He managed to grab on to a block of metal and hanged on for dear life. The cabin boy saw that the block was shrinking back to the wall. The laser was headed towards the red head and the cyborg saw this. "Oh, no, you don't!" Said Silver as he pulled the ship close to him both saving Ariel and the treasure. The red head looked at the cyborg and smiled at him. 'Guess there's some good in him after all.' She thought. The scallywag had returned and Morph was going crazy with worry. Silver said, "What?" He used his robotic eye to find Jim slipping from the wall's object. The red head saw the same direction that Silver was looking and said, "Not again." Silver said with worry, "Jimbo." He turned his robotic hand into a robotic clamper. He used the clamper to hold on to the ship. The red head jumped out of the ship and grabbed the scallywag's human hand as she tried to reach out to Jim. "Reach for us now!" Yelled the scallywag as he let Ariel slip a bit so that she could reach to him. "Reach!" Yelled the red head as she tried to reach for Jim. Their hands were inches apart and as much as he tried, Jim couldn't reach for Ariel's hand. "I-I can't!" The block of metal went into the wall and Jim fell. He then grabbed another block of metal that was slowly going into the wall. Ariel looked back and saw the ship that Silver was holding. She then yelled, "Silver, you have to let go of the ship!" The scallywag's eyes widen at what the red head said. Ariel tried to lower herself and yelled, "Please, I don't want lose him." Silver looked at the treasure and then looked at Jim who was hanging for dear life. "I..." The red head now had tears streaming down her face, tried again to reach for the cabin boy, and screamed, "SILVER! PLEASE!"

The cyborg looked at the teens and he knew what he had to do. "Oh, blast me for a fool!" He let go of the ship and grabbed the edge of the floor. Jim fell but he was grabbed by Ariel, when the scallywag let go of the ship. The scallywag threw the teens up on the floor and Ariel pulled Jim up and hugged him. Jim looked down at the red and smiled. Silver and the teens saw the ship blown up by the laser and now the loot of a thousand worlds was gone…this time for good.

Jim, Ariel, Morph, and Silver ran through the portal and jumped. Jim didn't understand the scallywag and asked, "Silver, you gave up?" The scallywag knew he was giving up his dream but it was worth it. "Just a lifelong obsession, Jim. I'll get over it." Said the scallywag as his pet was cuddling up to him. Ariel then asked, "Where's B.E.N.?" Her question was answered when the robot yelled, "Aloha, Jimmy and Ariel!" They saw the RLS Legacy and that Amelia had her ship again. The robot showed his timer and said, "Hurry, people! We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!" Delbert was at the helm turning to where Jim and the others are. The feline told the doctor, "You're doing fine, Doctor. Now ease her over gently-gently!" Delbert accidentally ram against the side of the ship. The capture crew was scared stiff and Mr. Onus said, "Aah! We were better off on exploding planet!" Jim and Ariel pulled Silver to help get in the ship. The captain saw that everyone was on board and said to B.E.N., "Take us out of here, metal man!" The robot replied, "Aye, Captain!" He then pulled down the levers and the ship blasted through. Jim, Ariel, and Silver ran up the stairs to meet up with everyone. The cyborg thought this was a good to butter up to the captain and said, "Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of" Amelia cut the cyborg off and said, "Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!" The scallywag nervously chuckled, frowned, and thought, 'Still sore about the mutiny.'

Then a giant fireball came and hit on one of the solar sails. The pole hit one of the cannons and causes it to break off the engine. One of the ship's engines was having a hard time and smoke came out of it. B.E.N. gave his status report, typing away to make sure that the ship try to stay intact, and said, "Missile tail demobilized, Captain! Thrusters at only 30% of capacity." Dr. Doppler couldn't believe what he was hearing and said, "30%? That means we're- We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." The cabin boy looked back and found that the portal was still open and he looked at the broken parts of the ship's cannon. He had plan but it was going to sound crazy and said, "We gotta turn around." He jumped down and went towards the broken cannon. The feline couldn't believe what Jim had said. "What?" Asked Amelia. The cabin boy explained to the captain, "There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here!" Silver used his robotic eye and thought, 'What's the lad up to?' The red head looked at the portal and saw the holo-sphere. She then thought, 'He's going to use the holo-sphere to open a new door.' Ariel jumped and ran towards Jim to help him. Delbert then panicky asked, "Pardon me, Jim, but didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?" Jim took a long piece of metal and the red head found the engine to go with it. "Yes, but I'm gonna change that." Said Jim as help Ariel to pull the engine closer to him. The cabin boy was making his own solar surfer and Ariel hoped that Jim knew what he was doing. "I'm gonna open a different door." Silver zoomed in on his robotic eye and saw the holo-sphere. He knew what the lad was going to do. The doctor was having a hard time to understand this and said to Amelia, "Captain, really, I don't see how this is possible" The scallywag cut off the doctor as he went down the stairs and said, "Listen to the boy!" The robot reminded everyone and said, "One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction!"

Silver saw that he needed to help Jim and asked, "What do you need, Jim? Ariel?" Ariel was trying to tie the engine to the long piece of metal and said, "Just some way to attach this." The scallywag turned his robotic hand to a small flamethrower and said, "All right. Stand back. Stand back, now." He used the flamethrower to melt the pieces together and he was done, the three of them lift the metal surfer, put it on the ship's rail, and the cyborg said, "There you go." The little pink blob repeated what the scallywag said as help them, "There you go." The cabin boy hopped on the surfer, looked at Silver, and said, "OK. Now, no matter what happens keep the ship heading straight for that portal." B.E.N. yelled, "Fifty-eight seconds!" Jim looked at Ariel, who was holding tears back and her lip trembled. He then looked at Silver, who had a worried face. Jim then back stepped and hit the petal. He then took off and back flipped to the exit. Ariel looked at the captain and yelled, "Well, you heard him!" Silver then yelled, "Get this blasted heap turned 'round!" The captain saw the serious face on Silver and Ariel; they knew what the cabin boy was doing. Amelia told the doctor, "Doctor, head us back to the portal." Delbert replied as he turned the ship around, "Aye, Captain."

Jim was grinding on giant metal pieces of the planet, he knew that everyone was counting on him and he had little time to screw it up. He avoided every obstacle in his path. Delbert was trying not to hit the ship as much but the planet's metal kept getting in the way. The feline kept yelling at the doctor, "Go to the right! The right!" The doctor had enough of this and yelled, "I know, I know! Will you just let me drive?" Delbert had gotten better at steering the ship, now that the feline was stunned. B.E.N. warned everyone and yelled, "Twenty-five seconds!" The engine was out on another booster and Jim stepped back on the petal but it was stuck. The cabin boy looked back at the engine and tried to get it running again. "No! No!" Yelled Jim as he was being pluming down towards the lava. "Come on, lad." Said the scallywag under his breath. Jim kept stepping on the petal but it wouldn't start. "Seventeen seconds!" yelled the robot. Morph whimpered, closes his eyes, and looked away. The red head screamed as tears were streaming down her face, "JIM!" When Jim heard Ariel screamed, he knew he was not going to let her die because of him. He had to think of something quick. He turned the surfer around and grinds the engine against the metal wall. The engine started to heat up and then the engine started to work again. Jim started to head towards up and catches up with the ship. He did a back flip and heard B.E.N. counting down, "Seven…" Delbert thought, 'I hope this works' "Six…" Jim knew which picture to touch. "Five…" Ariel held the scallywag tight to prepare for the worst. "Four…" The cabin boy leaned on right to get on the right side. "Three..." Jim then touched the picture of Montressor's spaceport. "Two..."

Nothing happened until the portal opened to where Treasure Planet exploded. The RLS Legacy was safe and everyone aboard. Jim was yelling with excitement, "Wow! Yeah!" He turned around to hear what the scallywag was yelling, "You done it. Jimmy! You done it, boy! Ha ha ha!" Jim gave the old cyborg a high five and the pink blob turned into fireworks. Silver looked at the red head and said, "Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him?" The pirates were even cheering for him. Delbert and Amelia unknowingly hugged, and pulled back looking at each other and smiled. Jim grinds one last time and hopped off the metal surfer. Morph went to the cabin boy and began to lick him on both sides. The captain went up to Jim and said, "Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective." Morph went to the scallywag's shoulder, sighed, and chuckled when Silver looked at the pink blob. "I'd be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy. They could use a man like you.

The red head ran towards him and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Jim smiled and said, "Thanks for reminding me."Ariel looked up and was confused, before she could say anything a giant bubble appeared in the center of the ship.

It was dissolving and revealed King Triton. Ariel looked in shock and said, "Daddy?" The sea king had a sea colored robe to cover his naked body and he had the trident with him. "Ariel, it's time to go home." Said Triton as he tightens the grip of his trident. Ariel's eyes went wide and looked at Jim. She let go of him and walk towards her father. The cabin boy wanted to protest but Silver blocked his way and whispered, "Don't worry, she know what she wants." Jim then looked at the red head and hoped that what the scallywag said was true. Ariel took a deep breath and said, "Daddy, you know how much I missed you, my sisters, home, and my best friend. But…" She then walks towards to the cabin boy and said, "A life without Jim, even when were worlds apart…it would be sad and lonely." She looked into his eyes and said, "I- I-I want to stay with him with his family and friends on Montressor." Jim smiled and pulled the red to embrace her. The sea king raised his eyebrow and said, "And if I said no?" Ariel looked at her father and said, "I'll find a way to get to Jim because…I love him."

Jim's eyes widen when he heard this. Ariel smiled and said, "I love you, Jim." Jim was stunned to hear this. B.E.N. went to Jim's side and said, "Uh, Jimmy…Now's the time to say something." Jim had an idea, smirked, and said, "Or do something." He cupped Ariel's right cheek and he leaned in towards her. Ariel closed her eyes as Jim captured her lips, putting his feelings into that kiss. When they broke the kiss, the cabin boy leaned his forehead against hers, and said, "I love you, Ariel. To me you're my greatest adventure and treasure." The pirates underneath them went, "Awwwwwwww." The sea king sighed and asked his daughter, "Is this what you want?" Ariel looked at the cabin boy and said, "Yes." King Triton smiled and said, "You truly are your mother's daughter." He then looked at Jim and said in a stern voice, "Young man, you had better take good care of my daughter." Jim said in a serious tone as he rubbed the red head's back, "I promise." The sea king used his trident to make a bubble around him and before he left, he heard his daughter saying, "I love you, Daddy." Then the bubble went up into the air and vanished.

Delbert went up to Jim with joy and said, "Just wait until your mother hears about this! Of course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts." Jim and Ariel nodded in agreement and the robot tapped both of their shoulders and said, "Jimmy, Ariel that was unforgettable!" Delbert put his hand on Amelia's shoulder and the feline rested her head on the doctor's shoulder. "I know you don't like touching you or your girlfriend but get ready for a hug, big guy, 'cause I gotta hug ya!" B.E.N. laughed as gave a hugged to the cabin boy. Jim hugged him back and spun him around. The robot was surprised and said with joy, "Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Jim patted the robot's back as B.E.N. began to sob. Ariel looked to find that Silver was gone and Jim notice that he was gone as well.

Meanwhile at the longboat station, Silver was going to make a clean get away and avoid for what he had done. Morph was chattering on and Silver said to the pink blob, "Morphy, we gotta make tracks." The pink blob replied, "I know." Then the scallywag heard a familiar voice, "You never quit, do you?" Silver turned around to find Jim leaning on the pole and said, "Ah, Jimbo! Ha ha!" He had to make up a lie as he tried to tie down the longboat. "I was merely checking to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure." Jim noticed the poor work on the knot and said, "Mmm. Well..." He then secured the longboat with what Silver had shown to him and Ariel. "that should hold it." Silver knew that the jig was and said, "Heh heh heh. I taught you and Ariel too well." Jim gave him the look to spill it. Silver took the hint and said, "If you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison." He then showed Morph what would happen to them. "Little Morphy here, he's a free spirit." He then grabbed Morph and made a cage with his robotic hand. "Being in a cage, it'd break his heart." The pink blob whimpered. Jim looked at the cyborg who gave him a pleading smile. Jim smiled and knew that he earned his freedom. "Yeah, it'd break my heart, too." Said another familiar voice as voice's hand went down on the lever. Silver and Jim turned around and saw it was none other than Ariel.

The cyborg was full of joy, when he saw Jim untying the rope. Silver had a deal with him and asked, "What say you ship out with us, lad?" Morph turned into a pirate hat and landed on the cabin boy's head. "You and me, Hawkins and Silver full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" Jim looked at Ariel and then he took the pink transformed blob off head, then the pink blob turned back to his original form, and said, "You know, when I got on this boat I would've taken you up on that offer in a second but, uh, I met this old cyborg and he taught me that I could chart my own course." Silver smiled at what the lad had said. "That's what I'm gonna do." The scallywag went to Jim's side and asked, "And what do you see of that pal of yours?" The cabin boy looked at the cyborg and said, "A future." He then looked at red head with a smile. "With her." The cyborg chuckled and said, "Why look at ya, glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Jim." The cabin boy had tears welled up in his eyes and smiled at the scallywag. "You're gonna rattle the stars, you are." They both gave each other a farewell hug and Ariel wiped the tears that were coming down on her cheeks. Silver broke the hug, cleared his throat, and said, "Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine." As he tried to get the grease out of his eye, Jim wiped the tears off his and smiled. Morph looked at the teens and began sobbing as he transformed himself into a puddle in the red head's hands. Ariel looked at the pink blob pet it and said, "Oh, hey, Morph. We'll see ya around, OK?" Morph repeated what Ariel said, "See ya around." He chirped happily and both licked the teen's cheeks.

Morph went back to Silver as he rested on his hand. The cyborg then had an idea and said, "Morphy, I got a job for ya." The pink blob said, "Me?" He brought his pet closer to him and said, "I need you to keep an eye these here pups." Both of the teens were thinking, 'What's he up to?' Silver looked at his pet one more time and asked, "Will ya do me that little favor?" The pink blob saluted to the cyborg and said, "Aye-aye, Captain." The pink blob rubbed Silver's cheek one last time and went towards Jim as the new owner. Silver hopped in the longboat and said, "Oh, and one more thing." He then reached in his pocket and pulled out some of the treasure he saved and tossed it to Jim. "This is for your dear mother to rebuild that inn of hers." Jim and Ariel looked at the cyborg who winked at them. The red head grabbed the cabin boy's hand and held it tight. Jim looked at the cyborg and said, "Stay out of trouble, ya old scalawag." Silver laughed and said, "Why, Jimbo, lad when have I ever done otherwise?" The longboat launched itself and Silver laughed to his heart's content. Jim smiled knowing that his father figure was going to be alright. He looked at Morph and he raised his other hand so that the pink blob could sit on. He then looked at Ariel and she smiled back at him, and rested her head on his shoulder. They were going to head home and Jim was going to have to introduce Ariel to his mother.

**I'm going to the party scene soon. Please send in reviews. Until then my friends**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of favorite couple. Sorry I had sleepless nights and nightmares. I curse the gators. The shadows wouldn't go away. By the way the second song is called I'm Gonna Love You by Jennifer Love Hewitt. I thought this song will be perfect. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

A New Beginning

The RLS Legacy landed on the portside of the landing platform. Sarah went to the spaceport to find her son. As soon as the ship landed near the platform, Ariel was getting nervous and she was playing with her long red hair. "Oh, what if she doesn't like me?" muttered the red head. Jim put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close. "Ariel, I'm sure that my mom will love you." Said the cabin boy as he massages her shoulder. B.E.N. went to the other side of the red head and said, "Yeah, I mean what's the worst thing that can happen?" Both of the teens looked at him with a look. The robot looked at Morph and asked, "Was it something I said?"

Ms. Hawkins thought, 'Where are you, Jim?' She was wearing a white blouse with a sky blue skirt that went to her ankle and was wearing a yellow hat with a light blue ribbon. She looked around to find him. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see who it was…

Jim, Ariel, Morph, and B.E.N got off the ship and the red head saw that Delbert and Amelia were not getting off the ship. "Are you two coming?" asked the red head. The Doctor and Captain looked at each other and smiled. "Why don't you catch up with your boyfriend? Delbert and I have something to discuss." Said the feline as she held Dr. Doppler. Ariel's eyes widen, when she heard the captain called the doctor by his first name. She shook her head, smiled, and went to catch up with the others. Jim found his mother and placed his hand on her shoulder. When Sarah turned around, she was embraced by her son. When they broke the embrace, Morph came to Sarah's side and rubbed both of her cheeks. Jim then introduced his robot friend and said, "Mom this is B.E.N and the blob of mischief you just met is Morph." The robot grabbed his mother's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Jimmy's mom." Said the robot with joy. Ariel ran towards to Jim and saw his mother. She took a deep breath and thought, 'Ok, no turning back.' Jim saw Ariel, turned to look at his mother, and said, "Mom, there's someone I want you to meet." The cabin boy held his hand out to the red head and Ariel took it. "This is Ariel, she's my girl…I-I mean friend…No, I mean…Agh." Said the cabin boy as he ran his hands through his chestnut hair. The red head giggled, she thought it was cute, the way that he went to confident to shy. "I'm his girlfriend." Said the red head as she held her hand out for a shake.

Sarah was shocked to hear that her son had a girlfriend, she then smiled took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you for helping my son and opened his heart." Sarah whispered in her ear. The women pulled out of the hug and Jim looked at his mother and said, "I know that you would let B.E.N and Morph stay. But I was wondering if Ariel could stay too?" His mother looked at him and then looked at his girlfriend. Jim had to say it and said, "I love her and I never felt this before in my life. Please, mom I need her. Just as she needs me." Sarah sighed and smiled. "Well, it looks like I'll have help around the Inn. Besides, I never saw you this happy before Jim." Ariel looked at Jim and then looked at his mother. "Does this mean I can stay with Jim?" Asked the red head with a smile. Sarah nodded her head as a smile slowly appeared. The red head squealed with delight and leaped into the cabin boy's arms and Jim caught her, holding her in a bridal style. "But you two get separate rooms." Said Sarah in a stern tone. Jim groaned of embarrassment with his cheeks turning bright red as he buried his head in Ariel's neck. The red head giggled for two reasons: One because of what happened and Two: Jim unknowingly was tickling her with his breath when he sighed.

Jim realized that he almost forgot about the treasure that was in his pocket. "Hey, Ariel do you mind putting you down for a bit?" Asked the cabin boy with a smile. The red head pouted and said, "No." As she buried her face in his neck. Jim lifted the red head's face by using his head and had an idea. "How about I'll hold you like this on the ride home?" Ariel thought about his deal and said, "Ok but only if you promise." The cabin boy chuckled and said, "I promise." The robot thought this would be a good time to get the treasure out of his pocket. Both of the teens stared at each other at a long time and were leaning in towards each other. B.E.N. went in between the teens and went to Jim's pocket that had the treasure. Jim forgot that his mother was watching the whole show and Ariel didn't mind. As the robot lifted his metal head both of the teens were unknowingly kissing B.E.N.'s metal cheeks. Both of the teens opened their eyes, separated from each other, and yelled, "B.E.N.!" The robot yelled, "What I thought this was a good time." Sarah laughed and was surprised what was in the robot's hand. "Jim is that…?" The cabin boy smirked and said, "I told you I make you proud."

_Three years later…_

Morph turned into scissors and cut the red ribbon of the opening day of the new reconstructed Benbow Inn. Later in the night, B.E.N. and Ariel were handing out white chocolate cake. The red head was wearing a light aqua blue dress with white high heels that didn't fit Jim's mother anymore. Delbert and Amelia got married and had four children. Dr. Doppler was holding three daughters and their names were Sophie, Elizabeth, and Anna. The captain was holding their son Daniel.

The two robot police officers came through the door and everyone was worried about Jim. The cabin boy… or should I say graduate came through the doors with a new suit and everyone cheered. Jim graduated from the Interstellar Academy and shook hands with the officers. Even one of them saluted to him. He even had his hair cut and get rid of the earring do to the rules of the academy. The red head handed the last plate to the customer and ran towards the graduate as she lifted her dress on both sides. He embraced Ariel and spun her around. When they broke the embrace, Jim kissed the red head and everyone cheered, even wolf whistled. When the teens broke kiss, the pink blob laughed, turned into a metal, and hung himself on the left side of Jim's jacket. The graduate put his arm out and Ariel grabbed his arm with her own arm.

Mrs. Dunwiddie began to play the music and everyone gathered around. Jim and Ariel bowed to each other, linked arms, and jigged through the aisle. Delbert and Amelia were next in line. Morph was watching the babies and Anna pulled Daniel's ear as he started to cry. The pink blob panicked and turned himself into a baby rattle. Daniel grabbed the rattle, shook it, and laughs. Everyone was dancing, including B.E.N. who out showed them all with his dancing. Sarah clamped along with the music and looked at the two teens, who were clamping along with her. Jim then stops slowly clapping and looked at Ariel with a smile. She shyly smiled back and then looked at the night sky. The red head said, "Look." Jim looked up and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ariel's waist. The red did the same with him. The cloud began to form into a certain scalawag and his robotic eye shine through the sky with a sly grin. Jim may have let Flint's treasure slip away, but what he had learned during his adventure to believe in himself, to chart his course, and stick to it. Ariel had learned to listen and follow her heart. Both of teens looked at each and kissed happily.

_**It's good to see the sun and feel this place, **_

_**This place I never thought would feel like home.**_

_**And I ran forever; **_

_**Far away and I always thought I'd end up here alone.**_

_**Somehow the world has changed me. **_

_**I've come home,**_

_**To give back the things they took from you.**_

_**And I feel you now,**_

_**I'm not alone,**_

_**I'll always know where you are.**_

_**When I see myself, I'll always know where you are,**_

_**Where you are.**_

Jim and Ariel were remembering what Silver had taught them on the RLS Legacy.

_**And I found something that was always there**_

_**Sometimes it's got to hurt before you feel,**_

_**But now I'm strong and I won't kneel,**_

_**Except to thank who's watching over me.**_

_**But somehow I feel so strong.**_

_**And I've begun,**_

_**To be the one I never thought I'd be.**_

_**And I feel you now,**_

_**I'm not alone,**_

_**I'll always know where you are.**_

_**And when I see myself, I'll always know where you are,**_

_**Where you are.**_

They remembered their final goodbye to Silver and hoped they meet again.

_**Now, it's all so clear,**_

_**And I believe that everything's been opened up for me.**_

_**And I feel you now,**_

_**I'm not alone.**_

_**I'll always know, I'll always know where you are.**_

_**When I see myself, I'll always know where you are.**_

_**When I feel the sun, I'll always know where you are.**_

_**When I see myself, I'll always know where you are,**_

_**Where you are.**_

_7 years later…_

A little five year old boy came running down the stairs trying to catch a pink blob. He looked like his father but he had his mother's eyes. "Come on, Morph. I'll get you this time." The pink blob was whirling around the boy as he tried to catch it. The red headed woman smiled and put pictures of herself and her husband in their younger years and remembered what happen.

_**Angel in disguise**_

_**Stories in his eyes**_

_**Love for every true heart that he sees**_

She remembers the day that they bump into each other.

_**Was it just a lucky day**_

_**That he turned to look my way**_

She saw him watching galaca whales and wondering, 'He looks different somehow…'

_**Or is it heaven right before my very eyes**_

Jim showed all of the stars and took her and a scalawag on a ride on the longboat.

_**He showed me all new things**_

He took them in inside a comet and had a bumpy ride in a fun way. She remembered that she laughed and the scalawag was holding on to his hat with a nervous face.

_**The shimmer of moonbeams**_

She thought that the treasure was more important to the cabin boy than her. He then explained why he needed the treasure.

_**I was lost but now I'm found**_

She danced with him and was happy for the first time in her life.

_**His happiness surrounds**_

She had the courage to face pirates, avenge her mother, and fall in love with him.

_**And now I've found that my dreams can come true**_

She remembered that she tried to cheer him up when she tried to serve hot coco and the pink blob drank both mugs and she whined when he did this. He mentally laughed and thought, 'She's kind of cute, when she whines like that.'

_**Cause I'm gonna love you**_

She would sneak on deck just to see him work and the cook of the ship told her to stop staring and start helping. She giggled and looked back to see what he was doing.

_**For the rest of my life**_

He would sneak into the captain's stateroom by cracking the door open and saw her combing out her long blood red hair. The cook caught him, dragged him away, and told him that he does this again he'll make sure that he will separate the two of them.

_**I'm holding you safe here**_

The redhead would stare at him sometimes and when he looked at her, she looked away and blushed with a shade of light pink.

_**In this heart of mine **_

She tried to reach for his hand as he was trying to hold on to one metal bars that was going into the wall as her widen with fright.

_**I can't live without you**_

Tears were streaming down her face as she thought, 'Please I don't want to lose you, the way I lost my mother.'

_**Cause my soul would die**_

She remembered that he looked into eyes with love, passion, and care as he wiped tears from her eyes.

_**And I'm tellin' the truth**_

She smiled back at him and rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

_**I'll spend the rest of my life loving you**_

All she wanted was to be human, have an adventure, and be free from her father.

_**It didn't start this way **_

When she and the cabin boy were getting the longboat ready for the cyborg, she notices something different about him.

_**It happened just one day**_

He looked at her and gave her a shy smile and she blushed a light pink shade with a shy smile of her own.

_**You smiled at me and I saw you differently**_

Later on in the years, he wanted to take a private walk with his redhead. He then took her hand and got down on one knee. She was almost about to tear up and her lower lip trembled.

_**Now I would tremble just to be **_

He showed her the ring and asked, "I love you with all my heart, my soul, and I would make you happy for the rest of your life. You are my soul mate and…will you be my wife?"

_**A part of you as we **_

She smiled and leap into his arms. "Yes. Yes, I will!" She said as tears of joy were running down her face. The robot was spying on them, turned around, and told everyone, "She said…YES!" As everyone cheered and some threw hats in the air.

_**Begin a life that's sure to never end**_

'The wedding was beautiful.' Thought the redhead as she put a picture of herself and her husband on their wedding day.

_**Cause I'm gonna love you**_

Everyone at the Inn was invited; his mother and his best robot had everything arranged for them. Then everyone sited down, waiting for the bride.

_**For the rest of my life**_

She came out with her white gown and everyone was struck by her beauty as she walks down the aisle.

_**I'm holding you safe here**_

She then reach the alter and was standing in front of her soon-to-be-husband with a shy smile.

_**In this heart of mine **_

They both exchange their vows and their rings to each other.

_**I can't live without you**_

The pastor looked at them and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He then cupped her cheeks and kissed her with love and care as she wrapped her arms around his neck and threw the bouquet in the air. His mother caught it and caught a glimpse of a figure with a robotic eye. She was going to tell her son but the figure already left. She then smiled as she looked at the bouquet.

_**Cause my soul would die**_

The redhead put a picture of the newlyweds on their honeymoon on the stand. She wore a light blue bikini and he wore light brown swim trunks.

_**And I'm tellin' the truth**_

They were at the beach because her husband knew that she loved to swim. The redhead taught her husband to swim and he pulled some serious moves to impress her back in his younger days.

_**And I'm tellin' the truth**_

She then put the family picture on the shelf. Their son was on top of her husband's shoulders as the son held on to her husband's head. She smiled and laughed on her son's 3rd birthday.

_**I'll spend the rest of my life loving you**_

She turned around to see her son petting the pink blob. "Ok, John let's go outside and play." John looked at his mother with a smile as he let go of Morph and said, "Dad said he's going to bring a surprise for me." She laughed and said, "Oh, really?" Her son run through the door and stopped as he climbed up on a rail. He then tried to balance himself. "What do you think it is?" She then smiled and answered, "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." As she grabbed her son and lifted him up in the air. He then pouts as he crossed his arms and said, "That's no fun." The redhead said as she tried to make her son smile, "Jonathan Pleiades Hawkins, don't pout or no surprise." She then tickled her son's sides and he laughed his hardest. "Hey, you two!" yelled the husband as he climbed up the stairs. His son saw him and yelled, "Dad's home!" She put her son down as she watched her son being lifted by her husband.

_**The rest of my life babe**_

"Hey squirt, did you finally catch that blob of mischief?" he asked as he put his son on his shoulders. "Yeah and could you teach me how to build a solar surfer?" asked John with excitement. "Yeah…when your eight." Said the father with a smile. "Aw." Whined John as his head rested on his father's head. "Don't aw or don't you want your surprise?" Asked the father as he put his son down. His son looked around and asked, "Where is it?" The father chuckled and said, "Not it. Him and his right behind me." His son looked over his father and saw a cyborg. "Who's that Dad?" asked the five year old. He smiled and said, "Say hello to your grandpa Silver. His, uh, bit of a scalawag." His son was happy and rushed towards the old scalawag.

_**Loving you**_

The husband turned around and saw his wife. He then ran towards her, lifted her up in his arms, and smiled. "Ariel, you look beautiful." She then kissed him on the cheek and said, "And you look handsome as always Jim." The scalawag had their son on one shoulder as his robotic arm supported them. As they reached at the Inn, Ariel and Jim were kissing and their son made a face. "Yuck!" Said John as he was grossed out by his parent's kissing. Silver change the subject and said, "How's about I tell ya the story of how your mum and dad met? It has adventure with pirates in it." John loved to hear stories especially with pirates and asked, "Is there kissing?" As he made a face. The cyborg chuckled and said, "One day, you won't mind as much."

**Ok I'm going to work on my new story and I think you will love it. But for now I gonna take a break and spend time with my family. Until then my friends**


End file.
